Nuevas Drogas & Placebos Tradicionales
by Sara Kovac
Summary: El día normal de House suele incluir un caso complicado, una discusión con Cuddy, una telenovela, un par de Vicodines y ahora también una cita con el psicólogo. [HouseCuddy]
1. Chapter 1

_**NUEVAS DROGAS & PLACEBOS TRADICIONALES.**_

_**Nota de la autora:** Nada es mío. Ni House, ni Cuddy, ni Wilson ni los "patitos", aunque soy la orgullosa propietaria del psicoterapeuta Matt Shore, a quien conoceréis en el futuro. _

_Dedicado a "Henry" que, aunque probablemente no lo leerá nunca, es tan obsesivo de House como yo, o incluso más. _

**Capítulo 1.**

-¡House!- bramó Cuddy en cuanto me vio cruzar la puerta.

Ya empezábamos con el rollo de todas las mañanas. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. ¿Es que no podía dejar ni por un solo día los reproches por llegar tarde? Debía buscarse una excusa nueva para gritarme, por variar un poco.

-Ya lo sé, Cuddy, llego tarde.- dije.- Fíjate bien en el tiempo verbal: no digo "he llegado" ni "llegué", sino "llego". Presente simple¿sabes? Expresa costumbres y hábitos.

Ella me dirigió una mirada asesina. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora¿Síndrome premenstrual, tal vez? Sin embargo, me extrañó aún más cómo se dulcificó su expresión un momento más tarde. Toda una mantis religiosa hembra. Seducen a los machos para después comérselos mientras... bueno, todos sabemos mientras qué. Muy macabro.

-No es eso.- dijo ella. Anda, iba a cambiar de táctica.-¿Cómo va tu pierna?

-Mal, gracias.- respondí.-¿Por qué¿Te sientes culpable por no haberme querido poner otro chute de morfina?

-No era morfina.- dijo, y creí verla disfrutar con ello.

Echamos a andar por el pasillo.

-Bueno, bueno, tú ganas, caí ante un placebo como cualquier idiota medio.- admití. Será la última cosa que Greg House te admitirá en tu vida, guapa.

-House.- repentinamente se puso seria.- Un dolor crónico como el tuyo no se calma con un placebo por mucho que uno quiera.

-Oh, perdona.- me llevé la mano al pecho.- ¿Crees que lo decía por cumplir?

-No bromees.- me cortó.-Esto es serio. Ayer hablé con Wilson y...

-¡Qué?- la interrumpí-¡Se lo has contado?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Maldita farsante dominante. Un día te coge con los pantalones bajados y te pone una inyección prometiendo que será vuestro secreto, y al siguiente ya está yendo con el chisme a tus amigos.

-Es tu amigo.- se justificó.-Tenía que sacar información de alguna parte.

Increíble. Acabas de arreglarme la vida, Cuddy.

-¿Qué coño ha sido del secreto profesional?- pregunté.

-Mira quién habla, el que se limpia el culo con el juramente hipocrático. Estaba preocupada por ti.

Me detuve.

-¿Has dicho culo?

-¡House!

-Vale.- qué poco enrollada. Incluso nos habríamos reído.-¿Preocupada por mí o por mi juicio profesional?

-Ambas cosas.- reanudó el camino.-Y bueno, los dos estamos de acuerdo.

Vaya, vaya, la gran maestra del misterio corta las frases en lo mejor esperando que le preguntes el final, mordiéndote las uñas de la intriga.

-¿en qué?- pregunté en tono cansino.

-En que es psicosomático.

Felicidades, Jimmy Wilson. Te has salido con la tuya.

-House.- Cuddy parecía dispuesta a desgastar mi nombre aquella mañana.-Necesitar ayuda.

La miré. A ver si de una vez por todas podía acabar sus razonamientos solita.

-Ayuda psicológica.

-Fingiré que no he escuchado eso.- canturreé, mientras intentaba adelantarme. No lo conseguí. Maldita pierna.

-He concertado una cita con uno de los mejores psicoterapeutas de Plainsboro. Esta mañana, a las once.

Miré mi reloj.

-Dentro de una hora.- dejé caer.- Vale.

Eché a andar hacia mi despacho, alejándome de ella.

-No vas a ir¿verdad?- la voz de Cuddy me persiguió hasta allí.

Abrí la puerta.

-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

Habría entrado de no ser porque su cara me pareció incluso más seria de que costumbre.

-House, no vale con que lo intentes.

Me miró.

-Si esta tarde no tengo el informe de la sesión sobre mi mesa, me temo que tendré que despedirte.- amenazó, pero con el tono firme y al mismo tiempo apenado de una madre que deja a su hijo sin salir.-No puedo confiar la vida de personas a alguien mentalmente inestable. Y ahora al trabajo. Ya te has retrasado bastante.

Y dio media vuelta y se largó con toda la desfachatez del mundo.

* * *

-Bruja retorcida... reprimida... y...

Sí, esa es la versión suave de lo que andaba murmurando sobre Cuddy cuando me crucé con Cameron.

-Tenemos una paciente.- dijo, a modo de saludo.

-No me digas.- repliqué de mala gana.

Seguramente no me había oído despotricar, sus virginales oídos ni siquiera reconocían el significado de aquellas palabras que yo andaba pronunciando.

-Dispara.- le dije.

Ella hojeó la carpeta y empezó a enunciar.

-Mujer, dieciséis años, presenta pérdida de equilibrio, mareos, náuseas y vómitos.

Ah, genial. ¿Por qué todos los casos tienen que empezar con alguien vomitando?

-Perdió el conocimiento esta mañana, por eso su madre la ha traído.

-Interesante.- lo dije por decir algo.- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente?

-Alrededor de un minuto, creo.

Enarqué las cejas.

-¿Crees?

-¿Es impresión mía o todavía estás más irritable que de costumbre?- observó, mientras llegábamos a la habitación de nuestro primer caso del día.

-No estoy irritable, estoy cabreado, pero eso no te incumbe.

Cameron me miró, extrañada.

-¿Por qué?

No me apetecía hablar de ello. De hecho, ni siquiera me apetecía recordarlo, así que empujé la puerta y entré en la habitación dispuesto a empezar y acabar con ello lo antes posible. Quedaban veinte minutos menos para la maldita cita con el loquero. Maldita Cuddy.

-Señora Bell, éste es Gregory House, el...- comenzó a presentarme Foreman, que no sé cómo, ya estaba allí.

-A ver¿qué pasa?- le interrumpí.

En la cama estaba una chica joven, de aspecto casi adolescente. Rubia, delgada, ojos grandes, aletargada como si acabara de chutarse con algo. Mmm. Drogas. Primera hipótesis a tener en cuenta.

-No lo sé, ayer empezó a vomitar y a marearse, pensamos que era algo que había comido.- explicó la madre.- Pero esta mañana se desmayó y me asusté.

-Muy bien.- murmuré, y después le comenté a Foreman- Podría ser un virus. Hay uno bastante jodido corriendo por ahí.

-No tiene fiebre.- me rebatió él.

Era una explicación demasiado obvia. Fácil viene, fácil se va. Decidí preguntarle a la propia cría.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chica?- le pregunté mientras le arrebataba la historia a Cameron y le echaba un vistazo. Bah. No es anoréxica, no bebe, no fuma, hace deporte regularmente. Dios, la cantidad de chorradas que les meten los adolescentes a sus médicos para que sus padres no se enteren de nada.

La joven levantó la mirada hacia mí, como si estuviera dormida, abrió la boca para hablar...

-Vale, tómate tu tiempo, era una pregunta difícil.- contesté, extrañado.

-Se llama Diane.- la voz de su madre, visiblemente preocupada, emergió por mi espalda.- Diane Bell.

-Diane.- dijo la chica entonces.

Miré mi reloj. ¿Cuánto había tardado en contestar¿Veinte segundos?

-¿Y tu edad?- insistí.

Otra vez el mismo ritual de entenderme, abrir la boca para que...

-Te he dicho que dieciséis.- apuntó Cameron.

Le hice un gesto para que se callara.

-Mierda, Cameron, ya lo has estropeado.- le reñí.

Suspiré. Hoy no estaban dispuestos a dejar que me saliera nada bien. En fin. Tal vez era hora de probar con alguna pregunta más íntima. Algo que sólo pudiera contestar ella.

-¿Cuál es el tío del instituto al que más te gustaría tirarte?- pude oír un grito ahogado de la madre. No le hice caso.-No te preocupes, quedará entre nosotros dos.

Me giré y les brindé una sonrisa a todos los de atrás. No sé a qué venían esas caras de escándalo. Vale, para la madre era nuevo pero Cameron y Foreman ya me conocen. Me volví de nuevo hacia la chica para verla reaccionar, tan escandalizada como la estrecha de su madre.

-Eso no es asunto suyo.- replicó, en el mismo tono monocorde de antes.

-Sabía que dirías eso.- respondí. Le lancé la carpeta a Cameron.- Apunta, aumento del tiempo de reacción, y en general, lentitud de la actividad mental.

La carpeta cayó al suelo y Cameron tuvo que agacharse a recogerlo y apuntar al mismo tiempo.

-Necesita entrenamiento.- la justifiqué mirando a la madre.

Ella me lanzó una mirada de desprecio. No le gustaba. Y ella a mí tampoco, pero en fin.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?- preguntó.

-Creo que lo averiguaremos muy pronto.- respondí. Esta vez me dirigí a Foreman, la pobre Cam ya andaba sobrecargada.- Análisis completo de tóxicos para la niña.

-¿Qué?- la madre saltó en menos de una décima de segundo. Lo que le faltaba a su hija de capacidad de reacción le sobraba a la madre.- ¡Mi hija no toma drogas!

-No, señora Bell, claro que no, y Elvis tampoco las tomaba.- ironicé.-Esas pastillas que encontraron en su estómago eran para la tos.

En vista de mi falta de consideración se volvió hacia Foreman, pensando que sería más comprensivo.

-Si hubiera probado algo, me lo diría.- argumentó.

-Si yo hubiera tomado drogas a los dieciséis años, dé por seguro que no se lo diría a mi madre. A menos que ella también fuera una yonqui.- la miré a los ojos.- ¿Y usted no lo es, verdad?

-¡Pero bueno¿Qué clase de falta de respeto es ésta?- replicó ella, toda indignada.

-No lo es¿verdad?- le palmeé la espalda.- Bueno, entonces vamos con la prueba de tóxicos. Sabremos qué es lo que se ha metido su hija. Verá qué bien.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la habitación. Ya tenía suficiente de aquella historia. Y además se acercaba la hora del lavado de cerebro.

-¿Adónde vas?- me preguntó Foreman.

-Tengo cita con el psicólogo.- expliqué.

Él sonrió.

-Vamos, es la peor excusa para saltarte consultas que te he oído nunca.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Desgraciadamente, esta vez es verdad.

Salí de la habitación. Maldita Cuddy.

* * *

_Nota: El caso es real... y más de uno seguro que habéis leído que es lo que realmente le pasa a Diane._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gracias a Adela, Amy y Hameron por sus reviews. Y tranquila Hameron, que el huddy no llega todavía XD._

**Capítulo 2.**

_Dr. Matt Shore._

_Psicoterapeuta._

Capitán, el séptimo de caballería se presenta para la masacre. De no ser porque negarme supondría el despido, ni siquiera habría pisado nunca esta ala del hospital. No lo había hecho hasta el momento y no me habría pasado nada por morirme sin hacerlo. Pasillos y pasillos rebosantes de loqueros. Como entrar en _House on Haunted Hill_. Me daban escalofríos con sólo pensarlo.

Renegué una vez más antes de asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunté. Enseguida me di cuenta de que eso era algo más que una frase hecha.- Oh, ya volveré más tarde. Veo que ha traído una "acompañante".

Hice el gesto de las comillas con los dedos. Sentada tras el escritorio, había un ejemplar femenino, y de los buenos. Alrededor de los treinta y cinco, rubia, pelo largo, facciones marcadas de dominatrix, ojos rasgados y por lo que veía, de cintura para arriba, un cuerpo si no de top model, casi, y destacado por un escote que dejaba poco juego a la imaginación.

El doctor Shore debía de estar debajo de la mesa probando nuevas experiencias con ella. Era un mal momento. Bah, seguro que pensaba que yo no iría a la cita y se había reservado esa hora para algo más divertido. Qué envidia.

-¿Gregory House?- dijo ella.

-Joder¿el doctor Shore le ha hablado de mí?

Ella se rió. Una risa un tanto forzada.

-Yo soy el doctor Shore.

La miré (¿o debería decir le miré?) de arriba abajo. Aquel cirujano había hecho un trabajo excelente. Sus pechos parecían reales. Quizá por eso les gustaba tanto enseñarlos a la condenada reina.

-Oh, bueno.- respondí.- ¿Puedo preguntarle quién se lo hizo? Si es capaz de conseguir transformar el aburrido pecho de un hombre en esas maravillas, me encantaría saber qué puede conseguir con un bazo reventado.

-Doctor House...- su boca sonreía pero sus ojos destilaban víboras mortales de necesidad.- Soy una mujer.

-Claro, claro, si usted se siente una mujer, yo lo respeto. - repliqué.- Siempre he tenido una curiosidad¿con lo de abajo, cómo se las apañan...?

-Siempre he sido una mujer.- le faltaban un par de decibelios para que su voz se considerara grito.- Desde que nací. Estas maravillas...- se señaló el escote. Descarada.- son obra de Dios nuestro señor y sí, estoy segura de que él puede hacer cosas increíbles con un bazo reventado.

No sé cómo, pero me convenció. O tal vez sí lo sé. Vamos, la silicona no da resultados tan perfectos. Miré otra vez el cartelito con su nombre, ahora sobre su escritorio. Matt Shore.

-Matt es nombre de tío.- comenté.

-Matt viene de Matilda.- explicó ella.

Disimulé la risa con una tos. Mal. La primera carcajada la oyeron mis chicos al otro lado del hospital. Con la segunda pareció que me estaba ahogando pero quedó algo más convincente. Ella me miraba con la misma sonrisa de Uma Thurman en Kill Bill. Con la misma sonrisa con la que miraba a Bill, y todo el mundo sabe lo que quería hacerle. No es un misterio, lo desvela en el título.

-Perdone.- dije.- En esta época esto está lleno de catarros y siempre se pega algo.

-Siéntese, doctor House.- me ordenó.

No me había equivocado, era una dominadora nata. Como Cuddy, sólo que a ésta le sentaría mejor el traje de cuero. Me senté.

-¿Puedo llamarle Greg?

-Claro. ¿Puedo llamarla Matilda?- ja, esta me había quedado bordada.

-Puede llamarme como quiera.- replicó ella. Qué desilusión. Mis ironías ya no le hacían efecto. Es más dura que el resto de mis conocidos.

Empezó a revisar una carpetita muy pulcra con mis iniciales en la portada, enviada seguro por la chivata de Cuddy. Dios mío, allí había muchísimas páginas. ¿Qué demonios habría escrito sobre mí? Me incliné un poco sobre la mesa para verlo pero Cuddy tiene una letra endemoniadamente pequeña. La doctora Shore (sí, doctora, tendré que admitirlo) tuvo que ponerse unas gafas sin montura para leerlo. Le daban un aspecto de profesora sexy encantador. Me mordí el labio. Tal vez no sería tan malo que me lavaran el cerebro después de todo. Lástima que cerrara la carpeta justo cuando estaba empezando a descifrarlo.

-Veamos, Greg.- dijo, quitándose las gafas y recostándose en su sillón.- ¿Por qué está aquí?

Al final ella tampoco había conseguido descodificar la letra de Cuddy. Como la cogiera Dan Brown sacaría un superventas y su secuela correspondiente, y las dos adaptaciones al cine.

-Bueno, es cosa de mi jefa.- dije.- Insiste en que algo no me funciona aquí dentro y dice que si usted no me lo arregla me despedirá. Sólo porque dice que soy adicto a ciertas sustancias.

Ella frunció el ceño, un poco extrañada.

-¿A qué sustancias?

-Vicodin.- saqué el frasquito de mi bolsillo.- Para la pierna. ¿O cree que voy por ahí con un bastón para hacerme el interesante?

Bueno, no digo que el bastón no aumente mi atractivo, pero sólo es una función secundaria. Otra vez la vi poniéndose las gafas e intentando leer mi historia médica, pero no creo que lo lograra porque levantó la cabeza demasiado rápido.

-Ya veo.- dijo.

-Pero sólo es un farol.- la tranquilicé.- Lo de mi adicción. Lo que pasa es que a Cuddy le gusto, y como es una reprimida quiere buscarme defectos para que lo nuestro no sea posible.

Matt volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez de una forma distinta. Demasiado satisfecha como para suponer algo bueno para mí. Se quitó las gafas y plegó las patillas lentamente, recreándose antes de decir nada. ¿Qué le había dicho?

-Me habían dicho que siempre se escuda en la ironía, y ahora veo que es cierto.- dijo. Se ahuecó el cabello con un gesto deliberadamente coqueto. ¿Estaba ligando conmigo de forma subliminal?- ¿Cómo lo consigue?

La miré sin entender bien lo que decía.

-Me refiero a que... soltar esas cosas ingeniosas e hirientes todo el tiempo debe de ser agotador. Tendrá que estar pensando comentarios nuevos constantemente, siempre en tensión¿no?

-No, qué va, por las noches hago listas de frases y las voy soltando según llega el momento apropiado.

La dejé helada con esa respuesta.

-¿Lo hace?- preguntó.

-Claro que no.- repliqué.- Me salen en el momento¿no ha visto? Debo de tener un talento natural para ello, como Oscar Wilde.

Sólo que él era gay, escritor y vivía en el siglo XIX, y yo, obviamente, no.

-¿Y por qué lo hace?- me preguntó entonces.- ¿Siente necesidad de hacerlo, de cubrir con esas ironías su propio espacio vulnerable para que nadie llegue a él?

-¿Se refiere a si prefiero que me consideren un capullo a que me consideren un blando?- dije a mi vez.- Claro, tengo a tres patitos a mi cargo, o te haces el duro o se te suben por las barbas. Tienen que tenerte miedo, si no, no te obedecen.

Ella murmuró un "mmm" por lo bajo y garabateó algo en un folio que tenía frente a ella. Intenté echar un vistazo. Dios mío, su letra era aún peor que la de Cuddy.

-¿Y con la gente que no está a su cargo¿Con sus superiores, incluso?

Ahí queríamos llegar. Por fin empezaba a comprenderlo todo. La miré con los ojos entornados.

-¿La doctora Cuddy no le habrá pedido que me sonsaque nada, no?

Ella se rió, pero sonó falso.

-Desde luego que mis informes pasarán directamente a ella.- eludió mi respuesta.

-Es una manipuladora¿a usted no le parece?

-Supongo que lo es. La conozco desde el instituto y siempre ha sido un poco mandona. Pero es una mujer excelente y una eficiente jefa.

Recordé algo que le habían dicho a Cuddy una vez. Sólo estás contenta cuando todo está perfecto, y siempre habrá algo que no sea perfecto, lo que significa que eres una buena jefa pero que nunca serás feliz.

-O sea que son amiguitas...- dije.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de par en par. Me volví y jamás habría imaginado ver a quien vi.

-¿Cameron?

-Lo siento.- dijo mirando a Matt.- Tengo que llevarme al doctor, es una emergencia.

Matt titubeó antes de responder. Se lo estaba pasando bien conmigo.

-No han pasado más que veinte minutos de nuestra hora.- dijo.

-Guárdeme la próxima media para otro día.- repliqué.

-No puedo. La doctora Cuddy quiere el informe de la primera sesión para esta tarde.- suspiró y volvió a arreglarse el pelo. Delante de Cameron, qué poco discreta.- Tengo libre el resto de la mañana, vuelva en cuanto haya terminado de su emergencia y haremos el resto¿de acuerdo?

Puse los ojos en blanco, pero fue más teatro que otra cosa. Mientras estuviera con la psicóloga no tendría que hacer consulta y además, ella estaba buena.

-Vale.- repliqué.

Me puse en pie y salí del despacho. Cameron ya iba como diez metros por delante de mí.

-¡Eh, Cam!-le grité.- ¡No corras! Soy cojo¿sabes?

Se detuvo de mala gana hasta que la alcancé y entonces volvió a poner el turbo.

-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pasa?- pregunté.

-Diane Bell ha entrado en fallo renal.- dijo.

-¿Qué¿La colgada de esta mañana?

-No estaba colgada.- me mostró un papel, los resultados del análisis de tóxicos. Lo miré. Pues no estaba colgada. De hecho, estaba más limpia que cualquier chico de su edad.- No hay nada. Ni heroína, ni cocaína, ni éxtasis, ni LSD, y podría seguir así hasta nombrar todas las drogas conocidas. Tampoco alcohol.

La miré. Estaba más nerviosa de la cuenta. Sólo por un pequeño fallo renal.

-Pero eso no es todo¿verdad?- pregunté.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Acaba de llegarnos otra chica con los mismos síntomas.

_Reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias a todos mis lectores y en especial a los comentaristas, me subís un montón la autoestima (¡¡espero no decepcionaros!!)**_

_**En cuanto al caso... no estoy estudiando medicina ni nada... lo he sacado de BBC Health, y de internet. Lo cierto es que me está quedando mejor de lo que esperaba. XP**_

**Capítulo 3.**

Aunque más débiles que en la otra chica, Shelley Addison tenía los mismos síntomas.

_Mareos._

_Inestabilidad._

_Aumento del tiempo de reacción._

_Descamación de la piel en brazos y piernas._

_Fallo renal._

Los escribí en la pizarra y añadí un asterisco en el último, para demostrar que sólo se habían producido en una. De momento.

-Los tres primeros síntomas podrían explicarse por algún problema o anomalía cerebral.- opinó Foreman.- También el fallo renal si ese problema afectara a la zona de control de los riñones.

-Un tumor.- dijo Cameron a su vez.

-Tal vez. En cuanto la saquen de la diálisis la metéis en TAC.- repliqué.- De no ser porque falla algo. Dos chicas que desarrollan un tumor cerebral más o menos a la vez y a las que se les manifiesta de la misma forma...

Me volví a la pizarra y punteé los tres primeros síntomas. Muy raro. Escribí "cáncer" y le puse una interrogación al lado como posibilidad poco segura.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Chase? Estás muy calladito esta mañana.- dejé caer.

Nada. La respuesta fue el silencio más absoluto. ¿Estaría demasiado concentrado en el Sudoku para hacerme caso? Me giré hacia la mesa. Un momento...

-¿Dónde está Chase?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el susodicho con la bata a medio poner. O te la pones, o no te la pones, como yo, pero no lo dejes a medias, chico.

-Aquí.- respondió.

Le miré. Estaba raro. En vez de su aspecto impecable y su carita de niño bueno y metrosexual, tenía una cara bastante rara. Como de resaca o de virus, o de llevar un par de noches sin dormir.

-Estás hecho un asco.- le dije.

-Gracias.- replicó él irónicamente, tomando asiento.- Siento llegar tarde.

-House tiene razón.- dijo Cameron, pasando de mí y mirándolo a él.- Tienes mala cara. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí, claro.- contestó.

Di un par de golpecitos con el rotulador en la pizarra.

-Entonces, diagnóstico diferencial, Chase.- dije.- Dos chicas, dieciséis años. En principio, sin ninguna causa preexistente.

Leyó los síntomas, puso cara de concentración, se mordió el labio y entonces dijo:

-¿Cáncer?

-Eso no vale. Lo has leído, con interrogación y todo, tal como estaba ahí.- le corté.

-Quiero decir.. no me parece cáncer. Eso no explicaría la descamación de la piel.

-A menos que el tumor se esté manifestando, de una forma un tanto inusual, en un fallo de la actividad celular epidérmica.- opinó Foreman.

Le hice un gesto para que se callara.

-Quiero saber qué opina Chase. Si no es cáncer¿qué explicaría todos los síntomas, y además la descamación?- le reté.

Él dudó. Lo vi dudar desde el primer momento. Mala señal. Con esa cara y la poca disposición que tenía aquella mañana, poco me iba a ayudar.

-Tal vez alguna enfermedad infecciosa.- dejó caer tímidamente.

-¿Como cuál?

-No lo sé, la inmunóloga es Cameron.

Me reí. Escurriéndose el bulto unos a otros. Mis niños estaban empezando a aprender.

-¿Qué?- replicó ella.- No. Para una enfermedad infecciosa falta el síntoma principal: la fiebre. La temperatura de las dos chicas es normal.

Escribí "infección" y lo taché. Da un gusto increíble tachar cosas.

-_Alors?_

Vaya, no recordaba que supiera francés.

-Creo que podría reafirmarme en la posición del cáncer.- dijo Foreman entonces.

Me senté. La pierna empezaba a doler más de la cuenta. Me tragué un par de pastillas y esperé a que hicieran efecto.

-Dispara.- le animé.

-Antenas de telefonía móvil.- dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Las dos chicas van al mismo instituto y es posible que haya una fuente de radiación cerca.

Por una vez tendría que darle la razón. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Mmm, esto me suena a demanda.- dije.- Me parece que más de una compañía de teléfonos se va a ir al pozo del que nunca debió salir.

Volví a ponerme de pie con cierto esfuerzo.

-Hacedle un escáner a la que todavía conserva los riñones y después pasádsela a Wilson, yo tengo cosas que hacer.- la reposición de The OC empezaba en cinco minutos, y yo me había perdido el capítulo anterior... no sé por qué.- Vamos, el cáncer no espera.

-¿Qué pasa entonces con la piel descamada?- preguntó Chase, mientras todos se levantaban y se disponían a acabar el trabajito.

-Démosle una oportunidad a Foreman. Ya sabes, discriminación positiva.- le dije.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, por qué demonios tenía esa cara, pero no lo hice. Allá él. Pero como no estuviera lúcido para la siguiente pregunta, ya me encargaría yo de quitarle las ojeras a bastonazos.

* * *

Toc, toc.

No me molesté en responder. Estaba en el minuto final de The OC y seguro que quien estuviera fuera podía esperar un minuto. Ahora que creía que estaba tranquilo, en mi despacho, en mi sillón, con la tele...

-House...

Wilson. Abrió la puerta y se coló a mi lado.

-¿No molesto, verdad?- dijo.

-No, ya he escondido a la chica bajo mi escritorio.- repliqué sin apartar la mirada del televisor.- No mires, es muy tímida.

-Tengo que hablar de...- comenzó.

-¡Calla! Ryan y Marissa van a besarse.

Hubo un segundo de agradable silencio, pero solamente uno.

-¿Ryan y Mar...?- murmuró Wilson, y acto seguido me puso los resultados de la resonancia frente a los ojos. Los aparté pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo siguiente que vi fueron los créditos del final de la serie.

-¿Qué demonios te crees que estabas haciendo?- le dije. Le arranqué las placas de las manos.

Él me miró un poco avergonzado. Acababa de reconocer su pecado.

-Los resultados de Diane Bell y Shelley Addison.- dijo de mala gana.- Están limpias. No hay cáncer y menos en el cerebro.

Afección desconocida, 1; Foreman, 0. Escruté las placas en busca de alguna anomalía, pero estaban perfectas. Esas malditas chicas diez de instituto me lo querían poner difícil. Ya no importaba si había antenas telefónicas, si no era cáncer.

-Tendremos que empezar de nuevo.- dije, con un suspiro.

Me estiré y me levanté del sillón. Eso dolía. Maldito cuadriceps inexistente.

-¿Te duele?- me preguntó Wilson.

-Noo.- repliqué, sarcástico.

-Puedo ponerte una inyección de salino si eso te ayuda.- propuso él.

Cogí mi bastón y fui a apagar el televisor. Después dejé las dos placas sobre la mesa y me volví hacia él.

-Dos observaciones, Wilson. Una, la esencia de los placebos es que pienses que es un medicamento real, así que nunca lo propongas de esa manera. Yo habría dicho "¿quieres morfina?" y después habría inyectado lo que me hubiera dado la gana, sólo que conmigo ya no habría funcionado porque ya lo iba esperando.-saqué el dedo índice y después saqué otro.- Dos, no intentes ser gracioso si no lo eres. Deja los comentarios ingeniosos para quien sabe hacerlos.

No me hizo caso. Estaba en plan sé-lo-que-es-lo-mejor-para-ti-y-voy-a-pasar-de-ti-aunque-te-quejes. Cuando se pone en plan paternal es insoportable. Me extrañó que todavía no me hubiera preguntado por la cita con la psicóloga.

-Un momento.- dijo.- ¿tú no tendrías que estar con el doctor Shore?

Debo tener poderes mentales o algo.

-Doctora.- le corregí.

-¿Qué¿Matt Shore es una mujer?

-Sí. Matilda Shore es una mujer. Y si soy un buen paciente quizá la convenza de que necesito atención psicológica las veinticuatro horas y me la lleve a cenar.

-¿Está buena?- preguntó.

-Desengáñate, Jimmy, no te la dejo. Te casarías con ella y después te divorciarías, y yo no quiero ser el segundo plato.

Lo dejé reflexionando durante un momento. Al parecer no era Chase el único que estaba espeso aquella mañana.

-¿Se llama Matilda?- preguntó.

-Ya ves. Es extraño que una mujer como ella tuviera unos padres tan lerdos que, para no cambiar la abreviatura de su nombre cuando nació y fue niña, le pusieron ese nombre tan ridículo.

-¿Soy yo o tus razonamientos hoy son incluso más retorcidos que de costumbre?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Supongo que estoy inspirado.

-Entonces estarás suficientemente inspirado como para sacar un diagnóstico de estas chicas.

Y en ese momento Cuddy apareció a la _deus ex machina_, abriendo la puerta con un portazo melodramático y entrando con unas maravillosas ínfulas de superioridad justa y al mismo tiempo furiosa.

-¿Has llamado yonqui a la señora Bell?- dijo.

-Eso fue hace un par de horas, y además, no sé de qué te extrañas a estas alturas.- contesté.

La miré. ¿Llevaba un escote como el de la doctora Shore? De hecho¿llevaba el mismo jersey?

-¿Tu amiguita y tú habéis intercambiado camisetas?- le pregunté.

Ella pareció avergonzarse y cruzó los brazos ocultando el desbordante espectáculo. Pensé que todavía le quedaba mejor que a Matt. No había ninguna duda de que estas sí eran auténticas. Me sorprendí a mitad de esa idea y me estremecí. Cuddy y pechos en un mismo pensamiento. Uh.

-¿Tienes frío?- me preguntó.

-Eh... yo... sí. Siempre me paso con el aire acondicionado.

-Ah¿sí? Pues enfila ahora mismo hacia la consulta de la doctora Shore, ya verás como te calientas por el camino.

¿O si no qué¿Me calentarás tú, preciosa?

Cuddy salió de mi despacho y tuve que salir detrás. Bueno, a pasar otro rato con la comecocos rubia. Caminamos un rato en silencio, juntos, en la misma dirección, hasta que ella dijo:

-¿Te has fijado en mi ropa?- preguntó tímidamente.

Exactamente no en tu ropa, sino en tu escote, pero en fin...

-Me sonaba demasiado familiar.- dije por toda respuesta.

-Matt y yo nos los compramos juntas...- explicó.- Es casualidad que nos lo hayamos puesto el mismo día.

Estaba cortadísima. ¿Adónde se había ido la suficiencia de un minuto antes?

-Eh... tengo que irme.- se disculpó de repente.- Te quedan cuarenta minutos de sesión. Y como no los completes, haré pedacitos tu contrato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

-Creía que no iba a volver.- me dijo la doctora Shore a modo de saludo cuando aparecí de nuevo en su despacho.

-Soy una caja de sorpresas.- respondí.

Ella me hizo una señal para que me sentara el sillón al otro lado del escritorio.

-¿No tiene diván ni esas chorradas?- dije buscando el típico elemento de la consulta de un psicólogo sin éxito.- Es más cómodo.

Ella se rió. Qué gracioso debo de parecerle.

-Puede utilizar el sillón de ahí.- señaló una especie de cosa rara forrada en imitación de cuero.- Si le da a la palanca de abajo puede más o menos tumbarse.

Fui hacia el sillón y me senté. No estaba mal para ser de rebajas. Busqué la palanquita debajo y aquello se desplegó como una hamaca de un hotel de cinco estrellas. Me hundí un poco en el asiento. Mmm.

-¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado?- preguntó.

-En Cuddy y usted en el instituto.- contesté.- Dígame, ¿cómo era ella en esa época? ¿Era popular? ¿Una friki? ¿Virgen?

-Íbamos en si se siente obligado a mostrarse duro con sus superiores.- me corrigió ella.

-Me sentiré obligado a mostrarme duro si me dice que ya en el instituto Cuddy era una devoradora de hombres. Lo que pasa en la adolescencia nunca termina de irse.

-¿Hablamos de ella o de usted?- me cortó.

Vale. Suspiré. No le veo la gracia a venir al psicólogo si ella no me sigue el juego. Seguramente Cuddy le había dicho que me metiera caña y se dejara de tonterías. Lástima, en los veinte minutos anteriores los dos lo habíamos pasado bien. Debía de ser cosa del sillón, desde el ángulo en que estaba no podía verla, y ahora que recordaba quería comprobar una cosa. Me giré.

-Eh, es cierto que llevan el mismo jersey.- opiné.

Ella se arregló el escote disimuladamente.

-¿Qué?

-Su amiga y usted. ¿Una oferta de 2x1 en Donna Karan?

-Son de Ralph Lauren y supuestamente, las dos no teníamos que llevarlo el mismo día.

Ajá. Punto débil, coquetería. Ya dije que estaba ligando conmigo.

-A usted le queda mejor.- mentí.

Un momento. ¿Mentí? ¿Estaba pensando que el jersey le quedaba mejor a Cuddy?

-Gracias.- replicó ella, seria. Muy seria.

-De nada. ¿Sabe qué creo?- dije entonces.- Que unas mujeres que tienen tanta tendencia a enseñar sus encantos no tenían encantos que mostrar en su adolescencia. Apuesto a que Cuddy y usted no se sentaban en la mesa del equipo de fútbol.

-Lamento decepcionarle, pero la doctora Cuddy estaba en el equipo de animadoras, y era muy buena.- me cortó Matt.

Durante un momento me asaltó una imagen de Cuddy meneándose en el centro de un campo de fútbol, con dos pompones. Dame una G, dame una A... etcétera. Y sería verdad. Lo cierto es que sí, que le pegaba. Una mujer tan irremediablemente mandona tenía que levantarles el ánimo a los deportistas por fuerza. Si no ganaban, debía de ir dándoles patadas hasta que salían del campo.

-¿Y usted?- ah, malvada, has dado la vuelta a la pregunta.- ¿Cómo estaba considerado socialmente en la época del instituto?

-Bueno, en esa época, aunque no quiera creerlo, yo era normal.- contesté.

-¿Demasiado normal, tirando a invisible?

Au. Golpe bajo. Aquella Shore podía ser una experta en torturas al servicio de Mengele, de torturas psíquicas, pero bueno.

-Normal.- repliqué.

Creí verla sonreír.

-¿Adónde se ha ido su sarcasmo, Greg?

-Al mismo sitio que su sujetador, Matilda.- recalqué su nombre.

¿Qué se creía, que no me había dado cuenta? Por eso destacaban tanto. Había tardado un poco en comprenderlo, pero ahora lo sabía. Libres como el viento. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras su boca entreabierta ahogaba una expresión tipo "qué descaro", "cómo se atreve", o "sacrilegio". No sabes con quién te andas metiendo, Matilda Shore.

-No me pregunte por qué la miro ahí.- le dije señalando su escote.- Es que veía que algo no encajaba. Y desde luego, no se moleste en psicoanalizarlo, aunque Freud sacaría un jugoso informe.

-No hace falta ser Freud.- dijo, descubriéndose poco a poco.- Veo que utiliza medios para escandalizarme, escurrir el bulto y no contestar a mi pregunta.

-Sí, se me da genial hacerlo.

Me levanté, cogí mi bastón y me dispuse a salir de allí indignado. Cuando Cuddy me lo dijo, ya lo sabía. Tendría que haberme negado desde el principio. A Gregory House no lo psicoanaliza nadie. Y menos una rubia con nombre de tío. Bah. Ni siquiera sabía cómo demonios me había dejado embaucar. ¿Por una estúpida amenaza de despido? Tenía un concepto más alto de mí mismo.

-¿Adónde cree que va?- me preguntó ella en un tono más autoritario de la cuenta.

-Creo que he dejado mi moto aparcada en la plaza de minusválido.- repliqué echando a andar hacia la puerta, y entonces me giré.- Ah, no, ahora que lo pienso mejor no, pero me voy de todas maneras.

Ella se había puesto de pie, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la mesa. Posición de dominio. Creí que iba a gritarme que diera media vuelta y encajara mi trasero en el sillón, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, se puso suave. Dulce. No pegaba demasiado con el ademán autoritario. A veces el lenguaje corporal dice más que las palabras. Realmente habría querido ordenarme que me volviera a sentar y atarme con correas si las tuviera a mano, pero su tono lo desmentía.

-¿Por qué le molesta tanto que le haga preguntas personales?- inquirió.

-Lo que dice es un contrasentido.- la interrumpí.

Ella frunció el ceño. Intentó entender la pregunta durante unos segundos pero no lo consiguió, volvió a mirarme y dijo:

-¿Perdón?

-Está insinuando que no me abro, luego pretende que me abra y me pregunta por qué no lo hago. No sé qué le parecerá a usted, pero a mí me parece estúpido.

Ella volvió a sentarse y se apartó la melena de la cara.

-Para eso estamos aquí, para averiguar por qué hace lo que hace. Por qué es un borde. Por qué es tan condenadamente frío. Por qué está amargado.

-Doctora Shore...

¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? ¿De verdad la había oído bien? Qué palabra tan apropiada en la boca de un psicólogo. Se supone que lo que tienen que hacer es levantarle el ánimo a sus pacientes, no decirles que están amargados. Claro que así el tratamiento se prolonga y se les paga más sesiones. Qué listos.

-¿Cree que estoy amargado?

-Creo que algo le atormenta, sí.

Creo que algo le atormenta. Y lo decía con toda la cara del mundo. Me acerqué a su escritorio y me puse en la misma posición que ella antes, inclinado sobre él, a la altura de su cara.

-¿Sabe qué me atormenta? Me atormenta tener una pierna hecha una mierda. Me atormenta que piensen que estoy loco. Y me atormenta que la gente como usted crea que puede arreglarme la vida con un par de gilipolleces sobre si era aceptado en el instituto.

Ella me miraba entre asustada y condescendiente. Odio que me tengan lástima, o que lo finjan. Cogí la carpeta con sus notas.

-Dígale a la doctora Cuddy que no voy a volver. Ya sabía que no tendría que haber venido. Y si me quiere despedir, que me despida.

Dejé caer la carpeta al suelo.

-Ay, perdón, qué torpe soy.- concluí, mirándola y dando media vuelta para salir del despacho.

Cerré con un portazo. Que se quedara con su maldito sillón, su suficiencia y su jersey de Ralph Lauren. Y para Cuddy lo mismo. Que me despidiera. Me daba igual. Podía incluso comerse mi contrato si quería. Se jugó la última carta al pronunciar aquel "necesitas ayuda". Estaba muy equivocada. No necesito ayuda psicológica. Soy así porque quiero. Porque es mi forma de ser desde hace mucho tiempo y no voy a cambiar a estas alturas. ¿Que quiere a un médico que vaya por ahí haciéndole la pelota a los pacientes? Pues muy bien, que lo contrate. Y a mí que me deje en paz.

Bueno, me dije, no merecía la pena volverse loco por algo que ya estaba decidido. Tenía que olvidarlo y pensar en otra cosa. Entré a la sala de médicos en busca de los patitos y del caso de las chicas para despejarme la cabeza. Total, iba a ser el último. Abrí la puerta, sólo estaba Chase sentado a la mesa y leyendo unos papelitos, con la cabeza apoyada en el puño. Espera... ¿leyendo? ¿Con los ojos cerrados?

-¿Chase, estás durmiendo?- le pregunté.

No me respondió. Durmiendo y en fase REM. No se viene a dormir al trabajo. Al menos no en un sitio donde todos puedan verlo. Busqué alguna forma de despertarlo. Su móvil estaba encima de la mesa. Vaya, vaya, y con reproductor de mp3. Lo toqueteé, elegí una canción, volumen máximo y play...

Levantó la cabeza como un resorte. La cancioncita seguía resonando por toda la planta.

-Santana. El maestro.- dije, apagando el móvil. Lo tiré sobre la mesa.- Espero que te hayas despertado.

-Estaba despierto.- mintió.

-Seguro.- repliqué.- La próxima vez que te vayas de juerga, lo que se hace al día siguiente es llamar diciendo que estás enfermo. Tienes que ser un poco menos honrado.

Me acerqué a él y eché un vistazo a los papeles que tenía delante. Papeles a los que tardó menos de un segundo en dar la vuelta.

-¿Qué es? Algo bueno si lo andas ocultando.

-No.- se estaba sonrojando. No me lo imaginaba de él.- Es investigación.

-¿Sobre el caso de las chicas? Qué interés. ¿Es algo personal? ¿Cuál te despierta la libido, pequeño asaltacunas?

-No...

Me senté en una de las sillas.

-Pero mírate. Con esas pintas no parece que pases de los veinte. A las chicas como ellas les gustan los universitarios. ¿Les dijiste que eras estudiante?

-¡No!

Metió los papeles dentro de un libro grande y lo cerró de golpe. Se acabó la diversión.

-Bueno, pues dime cómo van, si habéis averiguado algo nuevo... este caso es bueno. Y puede que para mí sea el último, así que más le vale tener un final espectacular.

Chase me miró, olvidando sus folios misteriosos.

-¿El último?

-Cuddy me ha dicho que si no voy al psicólogo me despedirá, y he decidido que no voy más al psicólogo, o sea que mañana no tendré que levantarme temprano.

Se quedó boquiabierto. Casi indignado, diría yo.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es justo.

-Pobre Chase, todavía piensas que la vida es justa.- suspiré.- Por cierto, creía que me odiabas.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. No se debería despedir a una persona eficiente por razones personales.- rebatió.

-Bueno, pues díselo a Cuddy. Los principios morales te quedan mejor a ti.

Me levanté de nuevo.

-Venga, vamos a ver a esas chicas. Quiero llevarme un último triunfo.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Iba a actualizar mañana, que es fiesta, pero me aburría y me he dicho "pues voy a subir el capi 5 hoy". Gracias a todos una vez más... y Adazmerize, me encanta verte por aquí XD._**

**_Advertencia: En este capítulo hay un pequeño OOC de Cuddy, pero disculpadla, es que House la saca de sus casillas XDD_**

**Capítulo 5.**

Casi nos chocamos con Cameron. Nosotros intentábamos salir de la sala y ella venía bastante acelerada. Y preocupada. Con aspecto derrotado. Nos dirigió una mirada un tanto dramática antes de soltar su gran frase.

-Se nos ha pasado un dato.

Acto seguido nos puso delante una nueva impresión de los resultados de los análisis. Había una línea marcada con rotulador rojo. La leí. El nivel de hemoglobina estaba bajísimo. Busqué el nombre del paciente: Diane Bell. Acto seguido me pasó un segundo folio. Shelley Addison, igual.

-Anemia. En los dos casos.- dijo ella.

La miré por encima de los papeles.

-Hoy sólo me traes malas noticias. - recorrí con la vista la pizarra, leí todos los síntomas de nuevo y de repente tuve una revelación.- O tal vez no.

Los dos me miraron sin entender muy bien a qué me refería. Oh, por favor. ¿Cómo es que no sabían algo tan básico? Una chorrada similar debía de aprenderse en el primer año de carrera, o como mucho en el segundo. Cameron siguió mi mirada hacia la pizarra y dejó caer los hombros, relajada y también, al parecer, un poquito decepcionada. Tal vez por no haberlo pensado ella primero o porque esperaba algo más emocionante.

-Oh, no.- murmuró.

-Oh, sí.- repliqué yo, viendo la posibilidad cada vez más clara.

En ese momento entró Foreman, y deduje que no se había enterado de nada, por la forma en que le extrañó el corrillo que habíamos formado. Le tendí los resultados de Shelley y para más señas, incluso señalé el subrayado en rojo. Sin mediar palabra, lo leyó, estuvo un momento reflexionando y luego levantó la cabeza para preguntar:

-¿Qué?

-Venga, no me digas que tú tampoco caes en la cuenta.- negó con la cabeza.- Bah, iréis todos al infierno por imprudencia profesional.

Definida por un abogado que me demandó una vez como "falta del conocimiento más elemental de la profesión". Naturalmente, no me la podía aplicar, pero me confesó que se había quedado con las ganas.

-Menos Cameron.- apunté.- A menos que ese "oh, no" no haya significado lo que yo creía.

Fui hasta la pizarra destapando el rotulador y con una maravillosa sensación de triunfo.

-Una anemia severa explica las alteraciones cutáneas y los mareos.- expliqué mientras hacía un puntito junto a los síntomas.- Y una anemia especialmente severa incluso podría causar daños cerebrales por falta de oxígeno. Los glóbulos rojos son los que transportan el oxígeno, y si no hay glóbulos rojos, el cerebro se daña.

-Si fuera tan grave apenas podrían moverse.- opinó Chase.

-¿Tú las has mirado a la cara?- le interrumpí.

-¿Y qué pasa con el fallo renal?- preguntó Foreman.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho antes. Si el daño cerebral afecta a la zona de control de los riñones...

Ja. Todo convincente y perfecto. Te pierdes a uno de los mejores, Lisa Cuddy. Me dejé caer en la silla.

-No me cuadra.- cortó Chase entonces.

Levanté los ojos al cielo. ¿Por qué, Dios mío, por qué?

-¿Qué no te cuadra?- le pregunté en tono cansino.

-¿Qué podría causar una anemia severa en dos chicas jóvenes al mismo tiempo?

-Mala alimentación. Principio de anorexia.- saltó Cameron triunfante.- Tiene sentido¿no? Son amigas, adolescentes, quieren adelgazar juntas.

Sentí desilusionarla, pero eso no me encajaba a mí.

-Para alcanzar esos niveles de anemia, tendrían que estar como un refugiado de Sierra Leona. Desde mi punto de vista, esas chicas aún tienen de donde agarrarlas.- dije.

-Por culpa de esos puntos de vista hay tantas chicas obsesionadas con adelgazar.- opinó ella, tajante.

-¿Qué te pasa, te sientes amenazada¿La celulitis te hace la vida imposible?- dejé caer.

Se calló de golpe. En fin.

-A mí tampoco me cuadra.- sentenció Foreman con un gesto negativo de la cabeza.

Tuve que admitir que a mí también me parecía raro. La hipótesis de Cameron no era muy convincente. Podía haber veinticinco mil causas de anemia, desde una dieta deficiente hasta una alteración hematológica hereditaria no diagnosticada. Pero bueno, mejor comenzar un tratamiento de prueba antes de que fuera tarde.

-Empezaremos por tratar la anemia.- dije.- Una transfusión como comienzo. Si eso no da resultado, es que no era la causa.

-Exacto.- dijo Cameron.

Cortó el pensamiento en lo mejor, para mantener la emoción. Dios, en eso las mujeres son expertas. Le hice un gesto para que terminara de explicarse.

-Puede que la anemia no sea una causa sino otro efecto más de algo que no sabemos qué es.- dijo.

-¿Otro efecto de qué?- le preguntó Chase.

-Bueno, eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar.- se levantó.- Voy a hablarles a los padres de las transfusiones, si responden a eso, iremos viendo.

Nos miró a los tres.

-¿Quién me acompaña?

No era una perspectiva divertida, teniendo en cuenta que la idea que tienen los padres sobre medicina no suele pasar de la receta de una aspirina. Hay que repetírselo todo mil veces y ahora, como además las pacientes eran menores, pedir consentimiento. Cada uno intentaba inventar una excusa cuando la puerta se abrió y de nuevo apareció Cuddy.

-¡House!

Sí, ya sabía que iba por mí. No tenía que especificarlo. Además, me había parecido oír sus tacones acercándose, pero lo había tomado por pura obsesión.

-Bienvenida, señora decana.- saludé.- Excelencia. Alteza. Lo siento pero me espera un paciente.

Me levanté y eché a andar hacia la puerta. Por una vez en mi vida tratar con la familia de los pacientes me parecía una buena opción. Ni siquiera quería mirar a Cuddy a la cara. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar y no necesitaba que volviera a contármelo.

-Recogeré mis cosas cuando acabe mi turno.- dije.- Vamos, Cameron.

Cuddy le dirigió una mirada muy severa, conteniendo toda su furia hacia mí. No tenía nada contra Cameron pero le ponía histérica que yo intentara aprovecharme de ella para huir.

-Doctora Cameron, espero que lo que sea, pueda hacerlo sola. El doctor House y yo tenemos que hablar.- sentenció, su tono de voz gélido.

Cameron me miró. No quería dejarme solo, pero consideraba que tenía que irse. Tiene miedo al enfrentamiento, por lo que se lo perdono. De cualquier forma, no podía hacer nada. Foreman aceptó ir con ella y los dos se escabulleron por detrás de la espalda de Cuddy.

-Necesito que hablemos.- me dijo.- En privado.

En ese momento, Chase se escapó también. No sé cómo ni por dónde pero cuando me giré él tampoco estaba allí. Vaya. Qué en serio se tomaban lo de "en privado".

-¿Vamos a mi despacho?- no se sabía si sugería u ordenaba.

-Si lo que vas a hacer es echarme un rapapolvo por lo de tu amiguita la comecocos, puedes hacerlo aquí mismo.- le dije, y me senté.- Te escucho.

-Pues sí. Eso es lo que vengo a hacer.- puso los brazos en jarras.- Pero no por ella, sino porque lo que haces me parece absurdo.

Su tono no era tan enfadado como decepcionado. De no ser porque sus ojos lo desmentían, habría pensado incluso que no estaba cabreada conmigo. Me miraba, ya lo he dicho esta mañana, como una madre a un hijo que ha hecho una tontería. Es una de esas mujeres a las que la ira les sienta genial. Las hacen más interesantes.

-¿Absurdo?- pregunté.

-Sí. Me parece absurdo que por tu maldito orgullo estés dispuesto incluso a perder un trabajo. A perder algo que adoras hacer.

¿Que adoro hacer¿Pero ella qué demonios sabe? Igual que su amiguita Matilda. Presuponiendo cosas que no tiene ni idea de qué van. Pues mira, a partir de mañana, ya no podrás presuponer conmigo. Ella era la que me había contratado, la que me retenía allí, yo no había entrado por voluntad propia. Si quería deshacer la oferta, adelante.

-Me encantaría disertar contigo sobre lo que adoro y no adoro, pero no tengo tiempo.- dije.

Hice igual que mis chicos y me escabullí por detrás de ella alejándome por el pasillo lo más rápido que pude.

-No me parece justo lo que estás haciendo.- dijo saliendo detrás de mí.-Toda esta historia la hemos montado por ti y...

-¿Te lo he pedido?- la corté.-¿Te he pedido que hagas algo por mí¿A ti o a tu amiguita Matilda o a alguien?

-No¿pero te crees que eso importa? Pretendo ayudarte a ti porque eso repercutirá en los pacientes, y con tu actitud lo que demuestras es algo que ya llevabas insinuando mucho tiempo: que los pacientes te importan una mierda.

-Y con tu actitud, sólo demuestras que lo que querías era una buena excusa para despedirme, la que llevas buscando todo este tiempo.- repliqué.- Pues ya la tienes. Felicidades.

Ella soltó una risa sarcástica, sin pizca de humor.

-¿Buscar¡Ja! Sin buscarlas, ya habría encontrado veinticinco mil excusas para despedirte si hubiera querido.

Empecé a alejarme de ella. Qué coñazo de historia. Lo único que me apetecía era que se callara, que dejara de darle vueltas ahora que me había hecho a la idea de largarme, y que no hurgara en la herida. Seguro que disfrutaba haciéndolo, fingiendo que le importaba echarme cuando era lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando. Soy bueno, pero insoportable. Y Cuddy se dio cuenta de ello hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Muy bien!- su voz me persiguió, muy cercana al grito.-¡Pues tú te lo pierdes¡Pero para que lo sepas, nadie va a darte una oportunidad como ésta!

Me di la vuelta. Ella estaba ahí en medio del pasillo, gritándome, con todo el mundo mirándola... Dios mío. La impecable Lisa Cuddy acababa de perder los papeles delante de todo el hospital. Ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara de vídeo.

-¿Sabes lo que me parece absurdo a mí?- le dije.- Que hayas perdido tu dignidad sólo porque tienes que despedirme. ¿Romper años y años de una perfecta imagen de mujer fuerte y justa? No, no. Creo que estás sobreactuando un poquitín.

Ella se quedó como paralizada, mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se arregló el pelo y la chaqueta con toda la entereza que pudo, pero se la notaba muriéndose de vergüenza. Yo también sé pegar en los puntos débiles.

-¿Quién ha perdido su dignidad?- dijo, con la voz ligeramente más aguda que de costumbre.

-Tú.- le expliqué.- Pero no pasa nada. Tragárselo todo no es sano. Y a menos que te pases los fines de semana practicando kickboxing, apuesto a que tienes mucho estrés acumulado.

Reemprendí mi camino hacia la habitación de Diane Bell.

-Ah, y además, yo que tú me pasaría al descafeinado. O a la infusión de bentazepam.

Casi la pude oír murmurar "pues pásate tú a los antipsicóticos" pero como no me lo había dicho a la cara, le quité importancia.

Menudo espectáculo que había montado. Sí que estaba irritable y descontrolada la doctora Cuddy aquella mañana. No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que era gordo. Lástima que al día siguiente, yo ya no estuviera allí para averiguarlo


	6. Chapter 6

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews!! Dos más y batiré mi propio récord._**

**_Otra vez me adelanto a la actualización... aprovechando que estoy mala y me he escaqueado de la uni, he escrito otro capi más y ya me encuentro en situación de subir este. Ya queda menos chicas..._**

**Capítulo 6.**

Diane Bell estaba dormida cuando llegué a la habitación. Abrí la puerta y encontré a Foreman informando a la madre sobre las transfusiones para el tratamiento de la anemia. Típico rollo legal, hay que informar de los tratamientos para que los padres consientan, bla, bla, bla. La madre, aunque no la oía porque hablaba en voz muy baja, asentía todo el tiempo. Estaba claro que aceptaba, una transfusión de sangre no tiene riesgos, a menos que seas testigo de Jehová.

De repente Foreman me vio (o me sintió, porque estaba de espaldas a las puerta) entrar y preguntó:

-¿Qué eran esos gritos¿Qué ha pasado?

-Era Cuddy.- repliqué.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero es demasiado educado y se tragó las ganas de soltar una buena carcajada incrédula.

-Todo un espectáculo.- dije.- Más de un chupatintas de este hospital habría pagado por verlo.

-¿Pero por qué¿Qué ha pasado?- insistió, pidiendo detalles.

Dudé un segundo si contarle ya que me había despedido o esperar a que la señora Bell se fuera. A la gente no le gusta que alguien que ha sido despedido trate a sus familiares, sobre todo si no saben por qué lo han despedido, y si además, como era mi caso, les cae mal. Y a esas alturas no quería que me quitaran el caso. Estaba picado de llegar hasta el final. Pero tal vez habría respondido, o mentido, de no ser porque otra cosa me llamó la atención.

-¿A qué demonios huele?- pregunté.

La madre levantó la cabeza.

-Yo no noto nada.

-Pues yo sí.- olfateé el aire.- Algo químico. Bastante conocido.

No era el típico olor de enfermo o de medicamento de los hospitales, no, era algo dulzón. Muy familiar. Di una vuelta por la habitación intentando descubrir de dónde provenía. Mierda, lo conocía. Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, o mejor dicho de la pituitaria. Una especie de olor a armario, o almacén, o...

Salí de la habitación. Con suerte ella todavía estaría por el pasillo. Asomé la cabeza por la puerta y grité su nombre.

-¡Cuddy!

Sí, estaba ahí. Alejándose lentamente, de espaldas a mí, y la vi detenerse y dudar antes de dar media vuelta. A lo mejor creía que iba a pedirle perdón, así, en plan película barata de sábado por la tarde. Debía de creerlo porque no se la veía muy enfadada cuando se volvió. Seria, sí, pero ese es su estado normal. No enfadada.

-¿Qué?- contestó de mala gana.

-¿Ponemos antipolillas en el hospital?

Me escrutó con la mirada durante un par de segundos. Estoy seguro de que no era eso lo que esperaba oír.

-¿Qué?- dijo por fin- Te has vuelto loco. ¿Cómo vamos a poner antipolillas? Esto está perfectamente desinfectado y libre de cualquier insecto y...

-Vale, gracias.- repliqué, y entré en la habitación de nuevo.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Foreman y la madre me miraban atónitos, aunque sin decir nada, sin querer romper ese trance olfativo en el que yo acababa de entrar. Si no había antipolillas¿qué era exactamente lo que olía como el antipolillas? Naftalina de la de siempre. Con perfume de lavanda, aún peor. Volví a recorrer la habitación, parecía proceder de cerca de la cama, pero no era la cama, la cama olía al detergente aséptico del hospital. Era la percha. La percha de la que colgaban los objetos personales de Diane, su ropa. Qué decepción. Todo se debía a que mamá no se había dignado a poner una lavadora después de sacar del trastero la ropa de invierno. A juzgar por lo impregnado que se había quedado el antipolillas, debía de llevar allí un par de años sin airearse. Qué raro, los vaqueros parecían nuevos, recién salidos de la tienda. Los bajos aún no estaban deshilachados, ni rozados. Cogí la pernera y la toqué.

-¿Cuándo ha comprado esto?- le pregunté a la madre.

-Se los regaló su padre por su cumpleaños, la semana pasada.- explicó ella.- ¿Por qué?

Empecé a registrar los bolsillos. Debió de ser una especie de iluminación. Aunque creí oír a la señora Bell preguntarme qué insertar palabra malsonante y muy poco propia de una respetable madre de familia estaba haciendo, supe que ahí había una pista cuando encontré una pastilla de antipolillas en la cremallera del bolsillo trasero.

-Interesante.- murmuré.

Me giré.

-¿Tiene fobia a los insectos, señora Bell?

Ella me miró tan desconcertada como con cualquier pregunta que le había hecho.

-No...- me cortó ella.- Crecí en el campo.

-¿Y su hija?

-De niña tenía una granja de hormigas.

-¿Entonces a qué se debe esta cosita...- le mostré la pastilla- en el bolsillo?

-No lo sé... puede que se lo dejaran puesto en la tienda.- parecía sincera.- ¿Por qué¿Cree que puede tener relación con lo que le pasa a Diane?

No estaba seguro, pero empezaba a establecer una relación.

-Es posible.- contesté.

* * *

-Veamos... ¿quién va a hacer una excursioncita a casa de las pacientes y qué casa elegimos?- pregunté.

Había conseguido reunir a mis tres chicos y aunque esta pregunta ya no les debía extrañar, me miraron con cierto escepticismo. Menos Chase.

-Yo voto por la casa de Diane Bell.- dijo.

Le miré con los ojos entornados.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sus padres están divorciados y es hija única, lo que significa que en este momento la casa estará vacía.

Buena respuesta. Al final iba a resultar que estaba más lúcido que los demás.

-Vale. Entonces tú te vienes conmigo.- eché a andar hacia la salida. Cuando me di cuenta de que no me seguía me volví a mirarle.- ¿Qué pasa?

La verdad es que no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea. Quizá pensaba que dando la sugerencia se libraría de participar. Estaba muy equivocado.

-Venga.- le animé.- Es la hora, si vienes conmigo te invito a comer.

No le dejé tiempo a que dudara: fui andando mientras se decidía, como los padres cuando sus niños pequeños no se quieren ir del parque. A los diez segundos (un buen rato, se ve que Chase no quería volver a manchar su expediente con esos pequeños escarceos al borde de la legalidad) le oí caminar detrás de mí. Infalible.

-¿Dónde tienes aparcado tu coche?- le pregunté.

Él se detuvo en seco.

-¿Mi coche?

-Sí, pensaba que iríamos en tu coche. Porque llevarte en mi moto, agarradito de mi cintura, sería bastante incómodo para los dos.

Él sonrió a medias.

-Mi coche me dejó tirado el lunes en la autopista. Está en el taller.

Oh, mierda.

-No te muevas de aquí.- le dije.- Ahora vuelvo.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que esto no ocurría, pero nunca es un mal momento para pedirle un favor a un amigo.

-¿Se puede?- dije asomando la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Wilson.

Él se volvió hacia mí, levantando la cabeza de los papelitos que estaba leyendo. No parecía muy contento.

-Contigo quería hablar.- me dijo, serio, con un toque de enfado, de frialdad.- Parece que la has montado buena con Cuddy.

Suspiré. Otro que volvía con lo mismo.

-Le dije lo que pensaba.- respondí.

-¿Lo que pensabas¿Seguro¿O la primera bordería que se te pasó por la cabeza para hacerla callar?

-Necesito que me prestes tu coche.- le dije, yendo a lo importante.

-Ni hablar.- contestó él, volviendo a la lectura de sus folios, informes, o lo que fuera.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté, desanimado ante esa respuesta.

-Porque estoy enfadado contigo.

-¿Y si te digo que conduciría Chase?- probé.

Él dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia mí con un gesto de cansancio.

-¿De verdad te crees que lo que importa es quien conduzca?- dijo.

-Oh, vamos¿vas a dejar que dos pobres chicas paguen con su vida porque he discutido con Cuddy?- intenté ablandarle.

-¿Discutir? Discutir, discutís todos los días. Hoy te ha echado.

Me crucé de brazos y le miré. Dime adónde quieres llegar, Wilson. Si a ti también te parece absurda mi actitud o si esperas que esto se convierte en una escenita de arrepentimiento, lloriqueo en tus brazos, y seguidamente una buena sesión de peloteo con Cuddy.

-¿Sabes qué? Lo que me molesta es que seas tan irremediablemente...- buscó la palabra exacta- testarudo. Que por no abrirte un poquito con la psicóloga te estés arriesgando a perder tu trabajo.

-Hay cosas más importantes que el trabajo.- dejé caer.

¿Como qué? La salud, con esta pierna de mierda. ¿El amor? Ninguna mujer me aguanta desde que Stacy se largó, y bueno, todavía no me planteo lo de los hombres. ¿La amistad? Tal como estaban las cosas con Cuddy y Wilson, por poco tiempo. Vaya por Dios. Sólo tenía el trabajo.

-La dignidad.- improvisé.

-¿Qué dignidad? La de decirle a tu jefa que se haga una infusión de tranquilizantes¿tal vez?

Au. Se ve que Cuddy se lo había contado todo. Seguro que había ido en busca de él con el rollo de que ya no me soportaba más y que se quedaría muy a gusto cuando no me tuviera rondando por allí cada día.

-Yo soy así.- me defendí.

-Claro. Eso es muy fácil decirlo.- me cortó Wilson.- Siempre con la excusa de que tú eres así. De que cada vez que alguien va a descubrir en ti una parte vulnerable, humana... algo bonito, te cierras en banda para quedar siempre como el tipo borde, frío e inalcanzable. Vale que mantengas esa posición con estudiantes de prácticas, pero con Cuddy... y conmigo... se supone que somos amigos.

Estás sondeando terreno peligroso, Jimmy. Me callé y le dejé hablar. De todas formas no sabía qué decir para que me entendiera. En este asunto él era totalmente proCuddy. Y ya le podía recitar el inicio de Hamlet completo que no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-¿Entonces qué propones?- dije.- ¿Que vaya a pedirle perdón de rodillas?

-Para empezar...

-No le haré favores sexuales. Eso es abuso de superioridad.- sentencié.

Él suspiró.

-¿Ves? Siempre haces lo mismo. Yo te hablo en serio y...- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, perdida toda esperanza conmigo.

-Yo también te hablo en serio. No pienso vender mi cuerpo.

-Eres imposible¿sabes?

No lo decía en plan "eres imposible pero me caes bien" sino en plan "eres imposible, tiro la toalla contigo". No es precisamente lo que se espera de un amigo. De repente me lanzó algo. Lo cogí al vuelo. Las llaves de su coche. Me quedé mirándolas sin saber qué hacer. Y ahora me dejaba el coche después de todo.

-Llévatelo. Da igual. No importa lo que te diga, vas a acabar haciendo lo que te dé la gana... Aunque por lo menos no me lo estrelles.

-Tranquilo.- le dije. Se acababa de poner en plan trágico y pesimista.

Salí del despacho y en cuanto me encontré con Chase de nuevo le tiré las llaves. Seguía en el mismo sitio que lo había dejado. Qué obediente.

-Espero que sepas la dirección.- le dije pasando por su lado.- Conduces tú.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sara Kovac does happy dance Lalala... 18 reviews... he alcanzado mi récord... si llego a veinte soy capaz de besar a Vogler... XDD.**_

_**Gracias a todas mis fieles lectoras, escritoras a su vez a quien yo leo... y a SyberSnake que es el lector o lectora que viene de más lejos. **_

_**Por fin la solución de lo que le pasa a Chase XDD y esto casi resuelto ya. Love U people! Tal vez para la semana que viene :P**_

_**A Auryl: Tu linda psicóloga volverá para un capi más al menos. ;)**_

_**Reviews! Que con cada una batiré mi record otra vez... ya sé... excusa tonta... pero quiero reviews.**_

**Capítulo 7.**

La casa de las Bell era la típica estándar de familia media. Tan estándar que incluso la llave estaba escondida en el sitio estándar: encima del marco de la puerta. Así que en cinco minutos, o incluso menos, estábamos dentro.

-Lo bueno es que, por una vez, sabemos qué buscamos.- dijo él, pensando que tal vez era un consuelo respecto al hecho de que le hubiera obligado a acompañarle.

-O no.- repliqué- En todas las casas hay pastillas de naftalina. La cosa no es que las encontremos, sino que las encontremos en un lugar donde no tuvieran que estar.

-Maravilloso.- Chase se apartó el pelo de la cara con un suspiró. Por su tono no decía que fuera maravilloso de verdad. -¿Empezamos por el dormitorio de la chica?

Asentí. La habitación de una adolescente es su reino privado. Cualquier cosa que pueda ser decisiva hay que encontrarla allí.

Empezamos a removerlo todo. El armario, la cama, los cajones, las estanterías... empecé a rebuscar también en su mochila de ir al instituto. Abrí la carpeta en busca de algo, no sabía exactamente qué. De momento no habíamos encontrado nada y empezaba a resultar un poco frustrante. Nada especial. Cartas, hojas, fotografías. Una de las dos pacientes, Shelley y Diane. Qué bonito. Qué amistad tan especial a los dieciséis años. Seguro que lo que hacía la una, lo hacía la otra. Y así habían acabado las dos en el hospital.

-No hay nada.- dijo Chase.

-Tiene que haberlo.- le interrumpí reabriendo los mil bolsillos de la cartera y comprobándolos otra vez. Qué manía con los bolsillos. Así no había forma de encontrar nada.

-¿Y si no lo hay y la hipótesis se va a la mierda?

-Entonces tendremos que buscar otra hipótesis diferente. Pero estoy convencido de que tiene que ser esto.

La explicación era perfecta... intoxicación por paradiclorobenceno. Por fin encontraríamos explicación a todos los síntomas y, como decía Cameron, a la anemia que no era una causa sino un efecto. También podía ser otra cosa, claro, un ambientador o cualquier otra fuente de la sustancia, pero habíamos encontrado la pastilla en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Aquellas chicas se estaban chutando con antipolillas. Sólo necesitábamos una prueba.

-Me rindo.- dijo Chase.- Está limpia. A lo mejor las coge prestadas del trastero, o qué sé yo.

-Pero no tiene nada de raro que estén en el trastero. Tendríamos que conseguir que nos lo dijeran y ya es bastante difícil arrancarles su propio nombre.-concluí.

Él se dejó caer contra la pared.

-Esto es un asco.- dijo.- Estoy cansado.

-Vamos, no te quejes como una niña pequeña.- le corté.- Has mirado bajo la cama¿no?

-Sí, sólo hay un chicle usado, envuelto en su papel.- replicó, en tono cansino.

-Con ese nivel de limpieza no me extraña que haya que poner repelente de bichos por todas partes.- opiné.- ¿Me lo alcanzas?

Él me miró como si acabara de pedirle que me pasara una bomba nuclear.

-¿El chicle usado?

-¿Tengo que pedírtelo por favor?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Chase se inclinó, levantó la colcha y me alcanzó el envoltorio con su correspondiente regalito dentro. Antes de desenvolverlo lo apreté entre los dedos. Estaba blando. Recientemente mascado. Tal vez de hacía unas horas, justo antes del ingreso.

-Está fresco.- dije.

-Oh, Dios.- dijo Chase con un gesto de asco.

-¿Puedes soportar ver una punción lumbar y el chicle húmedo te da repelús?

Esta nueva generación _light_. Ni siquiera saben sus propias prioridades. Desenvolví el chicle. Y por cierto, no era chicle. No tenía la textura ni la forma, ni el olor de un chicle. De hecho, olía a naftalina con perfume de lavanda. Con mucho cuidado de no tocarlo, descubrí que tenía marcas de dientes y estaba mojado, de un líquido transparente y de textura ligeramente babosa. Blanco y en botella. Saliva.

-Pásame una bolsita¿quieres?- le dije a Chase.

-¿Es relevante?- respondió mientras me la tendía, y entonces comprendió.- Oh, joder.

-Sí.- introduje el regalito en la bolsa y cerré la banda hermética.- Se ve que el sabor a fresa se ha pasado de moda. Ahora prefieren el antipolillas.

Me guardé la bolsita en el bolsillo. Bueno, trabajo concluido. Mi última batalla ganada. Me sentía generoso. Y además se lo había prometido, así que...

-Venga, te invito a comer.- dije.

-¿Ahora¿No tendríamos que volver enseguida al hospital?

-Vamos, será rápido, no es una cena romántica.- le dije echando a andar fuera de la casa.- Compraremos algo por el camino, angustias.

* * *

Chase me esperaba con el coche, aparcado frente a un local de comida para llevar, cuando aparecí con la bolsita de papel. Detrás de él, todos los coches pitaban como locos. Arrancó cuando prácticamente no me había dado tiempo a entrar. 

-Espero que te guste el atún.- dije rebuscando y tendiéndole un sándwich.

-Gracias.- no lo decía muy convencido. No cogió el sándwich.

-¿Quieres que te lo desenvuelva yo?- le pregunté, extrañado.

-No tengo costumbre de soltar el volante con las dos manos si el coche no es mío.

En fin. Le quité el envoltorio de plástico de la mitad y volví a acercárselo.

-¿Te vale así o también quieres que te lo dé en plan "una por papá, una por mamá"?

Sonrió a medias. Alcanzó el sándwich y dio el primer mordisco. Al parecer, con una sola mano sí valía. Fue masticando y conduciendo mientras yo desenvolvía mi propio bocadillo con la música de Red Hot Chili Peppers en le radio del coche.

-¿Así que te vas?- dijo él entonces, tímidamente, con la boca medio llena.-¿Hoy?

Mordí mi bocadillo. Supongo que sólo fue una forma de retrasar la respuesta. Wilson me había hecho sentir algo parecido a culpable y hecho polvo, al hacer que me planteara que mi trabajo era lo único que merecía la pena en mi vida y que estaba a punto de perderlo.

-Eso parece.- respondí.

-Sigo diciendo que no es justo.- insistió Chase, sin mirarme.

Me encogí de hombros. Ya estaba hecho. No importaba.

-¿No hay ninguna forma?- preguntó.- Volver a la psicóloga o...

-¿Quién te ha dicho lo de la psicóloga?- le interrumpí.

-Las noticias corren muy rápido.- se excusó entre bocado y bocado.

Ahora fue a él a quien le costó sacar la siguiente frase. Esas cosas siempre son difíciles de decir.

-Se te echará de menos.- apenas murmuró, como si no quisiera que le oyera.

-Gracias.- repliqué.

Haber dicho "yo también os echaré de menos" podría haber dado lugar a una escena lacrimógena de despedida que me esforzaba mucho en evitar. Oh, Dios. Y encima ponían "Say you, say me" en la radio. Parecía que nos lo estaban poniendo a propósito.

De repente un coche apareció por la derecha intentando adelantarnos, Chase no lo vio hasta el último momento y frenamos en seco. Al sonido del frenazo le siguió un pitido burlón del que nos había adelantado, con un claxon que sonaba como "La cucaracha". De no ser porque eso le quitó dramatismo al hecho de que casi nos matamos, me habría dado un ataque al corazón.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando¿Prefieres suicidarte conmigo a que me despidan o qué?- casi grité. O grité, no estoy muy seguro.

-¡No lo he visto!- me cortó en el mismo tono.- ¡De repente ha aparecido por un lado y...!

Bajó la vista para ver su sándwich de atún con mayonesa estampado en la alfombrilla del coche de Wilson y pisoteado, por haberlo confundido sin duda con el freno.

-Oh, mierda.- murmuró.

-No te preocupes.- le consolé.- Wilson me ha dicho que no lo estrelle, de mancharlo no ha dicho nada.

Chase suspiró mirando el estropicio, luego apoyó las manos en el volante y resopló apartándose el pelo con un gesto muy de anuncio de champú.

-Vaya día.- masculló.

-Quien no duerme por las noches, tiene un día asqueroso.

Aquella frase de vendedor de colchones me salió de modo casi espontáneo. De repente lo había recordado durmiéndose por los rincones.

-Y tú no duermes.- aclaré, por si no había pillado la indirecta.

-Es verdad.- volvió a toquetearse el pelo, gesto defensivo.- No duermo mucho últimamente.

-Vaya¿quién es la afortunada que te da guerra por las noches?

-No es eso.- se estaba sonrojando. Qué sensible.- Estoy... trabajando en algo.

Le miré con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Algo ilegal?

-¡No!- replicó.

Volvieron a pitarnos por detrás. Chase arrancó de nuevo y volví a la carga.

-No puedes dejarme así, es mi último día y no lo descubriré nunca.- le pedí, al tiempo que abría uno de los paquetes de patatas fritas que habíamos comprado. En vista de lo que le había pasado a su sándwich...- ¿Quieres?

Él alargó la mano y cogió un par de patatas con aire de resignación. Las masticó pensativo y cuando terminó de tragar me lo confesó.

-Estoy haciendo investigación.

Esperaba que yo dijera "aah" pero no lo hice. Se pueden investigar mil cosas. Podía ser un poquito más preciso.

-Investigación para un artículo. Para publicar en revistas médicas.- lo decía un poco cortado, como si confesara que escribía novelas porno.- Cuando salgo del hospital me voy a la biblioteca a revisar casos viejos y cosas así. Casi siempre se me va la noche.

Y yo preocupado por él. Pedazo de empollón ambicioso que estaba hecho. En el buen sentido, si hay un buen sentido para ello.

-Las publicaciones siempre hacen buen efecto en el currículum.- se justificó como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-Claro.- contesté yo terminándome el cartucho de patatas fritas.

El hospital ya se veía a lo lejos. Cada vez se acercaba más el momento de llegar, aparcar y resolver el caso, además de confesarle a Wilson lo que le había pasado a su impecable alfombrilla. Aunque siempre podíamos darle la vuelta, el olor del atún acabaría delatándonos.

-Pero de momento va mal.- dijo Chase finalmente.- No he encontrado nada interesante para publicar de momento... o sea que me he estado matando a trabajar para nada.

Se encogió de hombros mientras enfilábamos la entrada al aparcamiento.

-Eso es todo.- dijo.- Ya lo has descubierto.

Los siguientes minutos mientras dejábamos el coche en su sitio fueron de silencio. La verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué decir. Bajé dejando a Chase en un intento de limpiar con un pañuelo de papel al menos los restos más visibles del bocadillo, tenía que entrar, demostrar que la pastillita de antipolillas que tenía en el bolsillo la había mascado Diane Bell, y recoger mis cosas. Al verlo tan enfrascado en frotar la mayonesa, al recordar sus esfuerzos vanos por encontrar un tema para escribir un artículo, me dio un poco de lástima y le dije algo que, reconozcámoslo, llevaba un par de minutos pensando.

-Chase.

Levantó la cabeza de la alfombrilla.

-¿Qué?

-El caso de las chicas.- le dije.- Si sale bien, puedes quedártelo. Para tu artículo. Derechos de autor y todo ese rollo.

Él me miró entre extrañado y agradecido, y sólo pudo articular una palabra.

-Bien.- dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-Vale.- respondí yo a mi vez.- Cuando acabes, devuélvele las llaves a Wilson.

A veces hacer cosas por los demás sienta bien. De no ser por el esfuerzo que supone, lo haría más a menudo. Con esos buenos sentimientos entré en el hospital y cogí el ascensor. Con ayuda de la bolsita que llevaba en el bolsillo, sólo me quedaría una pequeña comprobación para concluir el caso. Pulsé el botón de la planta en la que estaba la habitación de las chicas, y justo cuando las puertas empezaban a cerrarse, alguien se coló de medio lado en el segundo que tardó en empezar a subir. Cuddy. Y el ascensor para nosotros solitos. Con las ganas que tenía de encontrármela. Qué bien.

-¿Adónde vas?- me preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa, ignorando el pequeño episodio que habíamos tenido antes.

-A ver a las pacientes.- repliqué.

-Vaya, qué raro en ti. Será que espabilas ahora que estás bajo presión.

Me había mirado de reojo mientras lo decía. Tirando a matar.

-Te encanta buscarme faltas¿verdad?- le dije.

-No.- contestó ella.- Es a ti a quien te encanta que te encuentre faltas para pintarme como la jefa malvada

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza, como negándose a sí misma algo que estaba pensando.

-De verdad, House, no sé cómo voy a hacerte entender que lo último que quiero es...

Y de repente se interrumpió, dejándome así. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y tras un segundo de silencio las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Me dirigió una mirada resentida y salió. Echó a andar en la misma dirección en la que yo iba.

-¿Por qué me sigues?- le pregunté.

-No te sigo.- me cortó ella.- Vamos al mismo sitio. A partir de ahora soy yo quien me encargo del caso.

Me paré en seco, en medio del pasillo.

-¿Qué?

Ella se giró, con un gesto de cansancio, los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por favor, no montemos otra escena. Con una ya he tenido suficiente.

-Cuddy, no puedes apartarme del caso.- le dije con toda la firmeza que conseguí reunir.

-¿Y por qué? Sería la primera vez que no te alegras de salir antes.

En ese momento me acordé de Wilson. De cuando me había dicho que cada vez que alguien intentaba llegar a una parte vulnerable de mí me cerraba. Bueno, pues en este momento también se lo podía aplicar a Cuddy. "Lo último que quiero es..." y luego, borde. Ella y yo, tal para cual. Si fuéramos capaces de soportarnos, claro. Generalmente sólo puede haber un borde dentro de la misma habitación, si no estaríamos tirándonos trastos a la cabeza todo el tiempo.

-Creo que ya lo he resuelto.- dije.

Ella pareció estar a punto de decirme algo, de intentar disuadirme, pero desistió.

-Demuéstramelo.- concluyó.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Nada más digo que I love you lectoras!! y que vamos a por la review numero 20 que me la debe... redoble de tambores... Angy!! que me prometió que sería la primera. _**

**_Besitos!_**

**Capítulo 8.**

Diane Bell estaba consciente. Y su madre allí, cómo no.

-Creía que usted ya no trataba a mi hija.- dijo nada más verme entrar, visiblemente molesta.

Miré a Cuddy en busca de algo de apoyo moral, pero ella se quedó en silencio. Supongo que quería ver cómo me las arreglaba solo. Aunque cambió de opinión en cuanto la señora Bell se puso hecha una furia, pero no conmigo, con ella.

-¡No quiero que este hombre trate a mi hija!- dijo volviéndose hacia Cuddy.- ¿Sabe lo desagradable que ha sido?

-Ya, lo sé, señora Bell, pero...

¿Que lo sabe? Qué mona. Bueno, yo a lo mío. Fui deslizándome hacia la cama y saqué un bastoncillo estéril del bolsillo. Menos mal que había tenido la genial idea de coger uno antes de ir a casa de las Bell, por si me hacía falta. Ahora sí que lo necesitaba y habría perdido un tiempo precioso teniendo que buscar uno.

-¡Usted me prometió que no volvería!- la voz de la madre seguía despotricando contra mí a través de los oídos de Cuddy.

-Señora Bell, resulta que el doctor House es uno de los más eficientes del hospital y cree que ha encontrado la solución al problema de su hija.- le insistía ella con toda la diplomacia que podía.

Quité el envoltorio de plástico del bastoncillo.

-Abre la boca, Diane.- le dije.

La niña se me quedó mirando como si no me entendiera. Mierda. Uno de los síntomas era lo que tardaba en reaccionar. Como se le ocurriera cuestionarme encima, antes de poder siquiera humedecer el bastoncillo en su saliva su madre ya estaría encima de mí tirándome del poco pelo que me queda y arañándome como una salvaje.

-¡Me llamó drogadicta!- la oí gritar entonces.

Cuddy, entretenla dos segundos más. Sólo dos segundos, rogué para mis adentros.

-Sí, y ya me encargaré de ello, pero...

Por fin Diane abrió un poco la boca pero fue para decir:

-¿Qué?

Y acto seguido saltó su madre.

-¡Oiga¿Qué le está haciendo a mi hija?

-Señora Bell, es sólo una prueba rutinaria...- oí decir a Cuddy.

-¡Eh!- insistió la señora Bell ignorándola totalmente.- ¡Quieto!

-No me hable como si fuera un perro.- repliqué.

Le estiré la comisura del labio a Diane lo justo para que entrara el bastoncillo, y lo hundí en el lado de la mandíbula. Saliva fresca. Saqué el bastoncillo y lo metí en una bolsita hermética.

-¿Qué demonios lleva ahí?- preguntó la señora Bell.

-Muy sencillo, un palito mojado con las babas de su hija.

-¡Yo no he autorizado que se le haga eso!- gritó. Se volvió hacia Cuddy que lo único que podía hacer era mirarnos con cara de circunstancias.- ¡Las muestras de saliva se utilizan para hacer pruebas de ADN¿Están insinuando que no soy su madre?

Pero por el amor de Dios, qué pedazo de loca paranoica. ¿A que la niña había heredado de su madre el gusto por las sustancias extrañas?

-Pues mire, a lo mejor no lo es, pero esa no es la cuestión.- le corté.- Aunque sería mucho más fácil determinarlo si fuera su padre, si quiere le hago la prueba. Sólo habrá un pequeño recargo en el seguro. Quién sabe, a lo mejor una noche su marido echó un kiki por ahí y ese mes no le vino la regla.

Me entraban ganas de decirle¡pero si la pariste tú¿Todas esas horas de dolor se han borrado de tu mente por acción de la memoria selectiva? Hay cada uno...

-¡Esto es el colmo¡Le denunciaré por injurias!- gritó.

La cara de pánico de Cuddy fue un relámpago que decía no, por favor, otra demanda no.

-¡Y yo a usted por asesinato en comisión por omisión!- le interrumpí.- ¡Porque negándole el tratamiento a su hija la puede estar matando!

-¡¡¡Cerrad la boca!!!- de repente Cuddy emergió entre los dos e incluso la niña dio un respingo. Nos callamos como cuando gritaba la profesora en el colegio.- ¡Demuestren un poco de madurez, por el bien de Diane!

Me arrebató la bolsita con el bastoncillo.

-¿Quieres darme algo más o lo llevo a analizar ya?- dijo, seria pero impasible, como si aquel grito no hubiera sido nada. La señora Bell estaba blanca como la pared.

-Que la comparen con la saliva que hay en esto.- le tendí la otra bolsita con la pastilla de antipolillas masticada.- Si es la misma, la chica y con toda seguridad su amiga Shelley han estado intoxicándose con paradiclorobenceno.

Ella cogió la bolsita y se la guardó junto con la otra en el bolsillo de la bata, toda profesional. Después se volvió hacia la señora Bell con una expresión tranquilizadora y eficiente.

-No se preocupe, enseguida sabremos lo que le pasa a su hija.- dijo, y salió de la habitación con toda la dignidad del mundo.

Salí tras ella con el impulso de darle las gracias por dejarme terminar el caso, o en cualquier caso de decirle algo, que me encantaba ese grito que había pegado y la cara que le había dejado a la susodicha madre. Y sí, ahí estaba, yendo hacia el laboratorio sobre sus tacones caros, dándole un agradable ritmo al taconeo y al movimiento de sus caderas mientras andaba, y entonces recordé que era el último día que la vería, que dentro de un par de horas estaría en su despacho firmando mi finiquito, y desistí. Di media vuelta y me encaminé a mi despacho.

* * *

Pelotita arriba, pelotita abajo.

Arriba, abajo.

Arriba, abajo.

Ahora de la mano derecha a la izquierda y al revés.

La verdad es que la pelotita se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero coñazo. Estaba nervioso. Nervioso porque me largaba en una hora y cuarto, y porque nadie había venido con los resultados de los análisis, a decirme si coincidían las salivas. Cogí la pelota y la estrellé contra la puerta del despacho, justo cuando se abría y la hacía rebotar de nuevo hacia mí. La pelota rodó por el suelo, la seguí con la mirada, y después me volví hacia la puerta de nuevo para encontrar a Cuddy en el umbral.

Nos miramos por un segundo, sin decir nada. No pude descifrar lo que quería por su expresión. Mierda.

-Tenías razón.- dijo.

Me erguí en la silla.

-Esnifaban antipolillas.- continuó.- Diane Bell además lo mascaba. La otra chica, Shelley Addison, lo ha confesado. Dice que se lo recomendaron unos chicos del colegio. Que flipabas por muy poco dinero y además era fácil de encontrar.

Parecía triste. Me dio esa sensación. Triste o muy cansada. Se balanceaba ligeramente sobre los tacones. Punta, talón, punta, talón.

-Habrá que esperar a que se desintoxiquen y lo eliminen.- concluyó.- Será una recuperación larga.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Había en ella una extraña sensación de desvalimiento, de impotencia. No estaba acostumbrado a verla así y me dolió. No era tan fácil vacilarle a esa Cuddy decaída como a la todopoderosa decana. Dios, odiaba verla vulnerable. Odiaba ver vulnerable a la gente de por sí, lamentándose de su perra vida, pero aún más cuando no solía verla así. Cuddy siempre me había parecido fuerte, dura, hasta en los momentos más difíciles. No se derrumbaba. Y en ese momento me pareció que estaba decaída. No quería verla así, así que clavé la vista en uno de los cuadros anodinos de la pared.

-El paradiclorobenceno está en muchos productos para el hogar y casi nadie sabe el daño que hace. Si hubieran tardado más en ponerse enfermas, esas chicas habrían acabado con fallo orgánico múltiple y en la morgue.

Pensar en medicina, en ciencia, en cosas empíricas, me protegía de pensar en ella y en mí.

-Antipolillas, ambientadores... ya sé que huelen bien, pero a nadie se le ocurre engancharse.- dije.

Ella medio sonrió.

-Otra vez lo has hecho. SuperHouse al rescate.- dijo.

-Qué bonito, SuperHouse. ¿Te lo has inventado tú sola?

-No, era una broma estúpida, pero si no te hace gracia me da igual.

Otro silencio incómodo. Ella seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, dando golpecitos en el suelo con la punta del zapato.

-Ha estado bien.- dije de repente, porque no pude contenerme.- Cómo has callado a esa zorra de la madre.

-Os he callado a los dos.- respondió.

-Pero ella se lo merecía más.

Ella se alisó el pelo que le reposaba sobre el hombro izquierdo, distraídamente.

-Lo que tú digas, House.

No tenía ni ganas de contradecirme y corregirme. Aquello era grave.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. No era un gesto afirmativo ni negativo, sino como si quisiera sacar algún pensamiento de su mente. Se frotó el puente de la nariz y volvió a levantar la cabeza hacia mí.

-Sí... es que ha sido un día complicado... bueno aún lo está siendo.

Me miró, y fue diferente. Diferente de muchas otras veces. Sólo me había mirado una vez así después de que me pasara lo de la pierna. Con un punto de culpabilidad. Como si se sintiera mal por mí, no por ella. Otra cosa que me hacía sentirme como una mierda. Primero Wilson diciendo que mi vida se reducía a mi trabajo, y mi dignidad, y luego ella mirándome de esa forma.

-¿Qué pasa?- dije.

-Nada.

Se irguió y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó en la puerta, de espaldas a mí, con una mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta, así un instante, y de nuevo volvió la cabeza.

-No sé qué hacer contigo, House.- dijo.- De verdad que no lo sé.

-¿Qué hacer conmigo en cuanto a qué?- pregunté, intentando ocultarme a mí mismo el hecho de que ya sabía a qué se refería.

-Ya sabes en cuanto a qué.- dijo.

La vi morderse el labio inferior, y suspirar bajito, de forma inaudible, sólo el aire escapando de entre sus labios.

-No lo sé... de verdad. Tengo que... tengo que pensar.

Me sonrió, con un gesto entre cansado y dudoso, que trataba de ser tranquilizador pero me dejó una sensación bastante incómoda.

-Luego nos vemos.- dijo, y salió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Mmm... 24 reviews... estoy superfeliz pero no sé por qué hice cierta promesa hace tiempo... Sara agarra a Vogler por el cuello y le estampa un beso. Bueno, ya está. Gracias a todas. Jeje por esta cantidad soy capaz de hacer muchas cosas... Me alegro que estéis disfrutando, y más ahora que llega el final... no si soltaré mi lagrimita y todo cuando acabe, con lo que lo estoy disfrutando yo también..._**

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando volví a sentarme en el sillón de mi despacho al final del día, delante de mí, sobre la mesa, había una caja con mis cosas. Obviamente, las había recogido yo. Dentro de quince minutos estaría en el despacho de Cuddy firmando los papeles de mi despido, la resolución del contrato o como demonios se llame eso.

A pesar de todo, resultaba rarísimo pensar que al día siguiente yo ya no estaría allí. La verdad es que lo había asumido muy bien. Me había hecho a la idea. Bueno, pues ya está, se acabó el rollo. Pero ahora, cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad, cuando el momento del final parecía peligrosamente cerca, algo me decía que no quería irme. Y que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

-¿Qué miras?

Levanté la cabeza. Wilson.

-¿No te han enseñado a llamar a la puerta?- dije.

-He llamado, pero no dabas señales de vida, así que directamente he entrado.

Así que había llamado. Pues no había oído nada. Lo mismo era mentira. Bueno, en fin, ya había entrado, así que daba igual.

-¿Qué haces?- repitió. Siguió la dirección de mi mirada.-¿Estás... mirando una caja?

-Técnicamente, cuando tú miras una foto de Julie con cara de cordero degollado, miras un trozo de papel, y yo no te digo nada.- repliqué.

-¿Cómo que no? Me dices que si la quiero tanto por qué hice lo que hice para tener que lamentarme ahora.

-Oh, venga, déjate de rollos.

Él se calló, y yo también, y fue agradable. No me apetecía nada oír lo que iba a decirme, así que mejor que lo dijera en otro momento. Me dejé caer contra el respaldo del sillón. La última vez que lo haría, por cierto. Wilson estaba tamborileando con los dedos en el apoyacabezas. Eso significaba que se moría por decir algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Me pone de los nervios cuando se comporta así. Y no me puede decir que no es cierto porque lo conozco mejor de lo que cree.

-¿Qué?- dije volviendo la cabeza.

Él me miró con su mejor carita de inocencia.

-Nada.

-¿Entonces a qué has venido¿A que miremos la caja juntos?- le pregunté.

-No, venía a decirte que si quieres que nos vayamos juntos a casa. Está lloviendo y en la moto acabarás empapado.

No me había dado cuenta, pero era cierto. Había pequeños riachuelos de agua corriendo por los cristales. Llovía fuerte. Tenía que haber empezado cuando Chase y yo volvimos de nuestra excursión. Ya estaba nublado entonces.

-Tengo que ir a firmar los papelitos de Cuddy.- dije.- O sea que todavía tardaré.

-¿Ah, tenías consulta?

Le miré de reojo. ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Da igual, he dicho una tontería.- se corrigió.

-No¿por qué?- pregunté incorporándome en el sillón.

-¿Porque podrías haber ido antes y salir a tu hora?- preguntó.- ¿O estás retrasando lo inevitable?

Decidí no responder a eso. Que me dejara en paz. O por lo menos que esperara a que lo tuviera todo arreglado y no pudiera echarme atrás.

-Escucha.- comenzó en su mejor tono aleccionador, consolador y sereno a la vez.- Si no quieres irte, admítelo abiertamente. Habla con Cuddy. Estoy seguro de que...

-Con Cuddy está todo hecho.- le corté. Aquella conversación se estaba yendo por derroteros a los que no quería llegar.

-Yo creo que no.- dijo él, en un tonillo algo raro.

Volví a mirarle. Aquella forma de decir "yo creo que no" me había sonado bastante sospechosa. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Qué sabes tú que yo no sepa?

Él abrió unos ojos como platos. No hace falta saber mucho de lenguaje corporal para descifrar que eso significaba que lo sabía todo, pero no estaba dispuesto a soltar palabra, y por tanto quería fingir que no tenía ni idea de eso que sabía tan bien.

-¿Yo? Nada.- dijo.

-Ya, venga, a otro con ese cuento.

-Te juro que no sé nada.

-Si fueras un crío tendrías los dedos cruzados dentro del bolsillo.- acto seguido se sacó la mano del bolsillo.- Oh, Dios, ya lo estabas haciendo.

-¿Puedes dejar de eludirme con tonterías por un momento? Te hablo en serio. Habla con Cuddy. No es la tirana que tú piensas.

-No pienso que sea una tirana.

En ese momento él sonrió, y me di cuenta de que acababa de decir algo que tal vez no habría dicho si me hubiera percatado antes. Una de esas cosas que se piensan pero no se dicen, lo que en mi caso, y por muy raro que pueda parecer, ocurre bastante a menudo.

-¿Entonces por qué no vas y tratas de dialogar con ella como los adultos que sois?

Le habría respondido de no ser porque de repente la puerta volvió a abrirse y aparecieron tres cabecitas. Cam, Chase y Foreman. A darme su último saludo. Qué mal suena eso.

-Nosotros nos vamos ya.- dijo Cameron.

Los miré. Tanto tiempo a mi cargo y ahora se acababa todo... en el fondo habíamos pasado buenos momentos, malos momentos, habíamos discutido, nos habíamos reído... había sido divertido. No había estado mal. A la mierda, les echaría de menos. ¿A quién iba a contradecir, corregir y tantos etcéteras ahora?

-Os diría hasta mañana, pero puede que mañana no esté.- les dije.

Los tres pusieron cara de circunstancias. No tenían una respuesta mejor y probablemente tampoco la había. Así que durante unos segundos permanecimos los patitos, Wilson y yo sin decir nada, mirando al suelo, intentando convencernos de que la despedida no era tan incómoda como era en realidad.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos.- insistió Cameron, que parecía estar haciendo de portavoz del grupo, para romper el silencio.

Esperaron una respuesta que no hubo, así que un poco desanimados, o quizá pensando que era yo quien estaba desanimado, los tres se despidieron y se dispusieron a irse a casa.

-Chicos.- les llamé entonces.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y los tres me miraron.

-Espero que con el que venga mañana seáis exactamente igual de coñazo que habéis sido conmigo.- dije.-Ya me enteraré de cómo lo hacéis. Todavía tengo un infiltrado en el hospital.

Señalé a Wilson con un movimiento de cabeza. Le dejé sin saber adónde mirar.

-Dadle caña.- concluí.

No quería ver ninguna escena lacrimógena, así que me puse en pie y me decidí a acabar con todo de una buena vez. Lo hecho, hecho estaría. Ya no habría más dudas cuando en mis papeles de rescisión del contrato estuvieran estampados con el nombre de puño y letra de Greg House. Y si las había, ya daría igual porque no podría echarme atrás.

* * *

-Te lo confieso, desde el principio sabía que no funcionaría.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues mira que lo sabes bien sin conocerle apenas.

-Por lo que me habías contado de él. ¿Sabes? Para esto se necesita un mínimo de colaboración, y él no colabora. No puedo obligarle a hablar si no quiere. De hecho, la mayor parte de gente que va al psicólogo lo hace porque quiere.

Iba a entrar en el despacho de Cuddy cuando oí esas voces, obviamente, hablando de mí. Las dos amiguitas. Lisa Cuddy y Matt Shore. Mi jefa y mi psicóloga. Excelente combinación.

-¿Si sabías que no funcionaría, por qué no me lo dijiste?- ésa era Cuddy.

-Lisa, te conozco desde los catorce años¿todavía crees que pienso que me harías caso?

Di dos golpecitos en la puerta y abrí.

-¿Puedo pasar o interrumpo una conversación de chicas?- dije.

Las dos se volvieron y me miraron. Una rubia, la otra morena, ambas con su jersey rosa pálido de Donna Karan o la marca que fuera. Las había pillado in fraganti hablando de mí, sentadas cada una a un lado del escritorio, tan felices. O tal vez no tan felices. Cuddy decididamente no parecía contenta. Estaba igual que tras la resolución del caso de las niñas. Diferente.

-No, yo ya me iba.- dijo Matt arreglándose el jersey para ponerse en pie.

-No, no tienes por qué irte.- dijo Cuddy entonces.- No tardaremos.

La mirada que le dirigió la psicóloga entonces fue más que sospechosa. Algo en plan "¿Pero se puede saber qué estás haciendo?"

-Insisto en que es mejor que me vaya.- dijo, mirando a Cuddy con una evidente doble intención.

-No, él ya sabe perfectamente que si está aquí es por lo que ha pasado contigo.- dijo Cuddy con toda la calma del mundo sacando unos folios impecables de la bandeja de la impresora.

-Sí, anda, ahora la culpa es mía.- la cortó Matt.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Como si no lo fuera.- dejé caer.

-No lo es.- se defendió ella.- En todo caso, la culpa es vuestra.

Nos dirigió una mirada reprobatoria. Primero a mí, y luego a Cuddy. Me quedé alucinado. A Cuddy también.

-Si no sabéis resolver vuestros líos por vosotros mismos, no es culpa mía. Las cosas se solucionan hablando, no con la resolución de un contrato.- concluyó.- Lo vuestro no parece un problema profesional. Os parecéis más a los matrimonios que vienen a hacer terapia de pareja. Ninguno quiere ceder, ninguno quiere mostrarse, y lo único que se les ocurre es divorciarse cuando en realidad lo único que ambos necesitan es decirse abiertamente lo que se importan y solucionar las carencias de su vida sexual.

Lo confieso. Me quedé a cuadros. Pero la cara de Cuddy debía de ser aún mejor que la mía. La boca entreabierta, los ojos de par en par, las hojas a punto de resbalarle de entre las manos. Extrañamente, se parecía más a una expresión tipo "me has pillado" que a un "cómo te atreves".

-Buenas noches. No hagáis ninguna tontería.- se despidió Matt, muy contenta con la que había formado, recogió su chaqueta y se marchó con toda la dignidad del mundo.

Durante el siguiente momento podía haberse oído perfectamente volar una mosca. Cuddy reflexionaba sujetando los folios como si le fuera la vida en ello, y yo me había quedado poco menos que confuso, de pie frente al escritorio, apretando la empuñadura de mi bastón. Vaya con la comecocos. Menudo discursito.

-Joder, Cuddy.- dije.

Ella pareció salir del trance.

-¿Qué?

-Tu amiguita. Es durilla¿eh?

Cuddy bajó los folios, cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en una mano, con un suspiro.

-Y lo que más me mata de ella es que siempre tiene razón.

Me giré hacia ella sin dar crédito de lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Que tiene razón.- creo que el corazón se me paró por un segundo al oír eso.- Sobre que deberíamos hablar.

Volví a respirar tranquilo.

-Tal vez hacerte firmar estos papeles no sea la solución, House.- dijo levantando la vista hacia mí.

Tal vez no lo era. Sí, probablemente no lo era, pero y si no¿qué?

-¿Entonces? Creía que te quedarías mucho más tranquila cuando te deshicieras de mí.- dejé caer.

-Sí, más tranquila sí.- dijo ella.- Tendría menos quejas de pacientes, menos recetas de vicodina que rellenar, menos abogados y probablemente un presupuesto menor para hacer frente a las demandas.

Se retiró el pelo con un gesto distraído y volvió a mirar los papeles, como si se preguntara qué hacer con ellos.

-Pero aparte de que perdería a un gran médico, debo ser masoquista o algo, no quiero que te vayas.-dijo rápidamente.- Sí, ya está, lo he dicho, no quiero que te vayas.

En ese momento sentí algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no me ocurría. Aceleración del pulso, de los latidos del corazón, espontáneamente. Podía sentir la sangre acelerándose en mis venas, el latido golpeando dentro del pecho. No sabía por qué. Precisamente ahora. A lo mejor me entra una taquicardia, pensé, y me muero aquí delante. No me he pasado con el café ni con la vicodina. Esto no es normal. Sólo porque ella había admitido que no quería que me marchara. Sólo porque ha dicho algo que yo quería escuchar y ella me había negado, y yo también me había negado a leer las señales. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me decía algo que quería escuchar. Al menos algo de esa índole.

Apreté la empuñadura del bastón intentando descargar la energía contenida. Mientras ella seguía hablando y me parecía estar soñando.

-¿Sabes por qué me hice médico?- dije entonces, casi sin darme cuenta.- Porque me apasiona la ciencia. La ciencia es fácil¿sabes? Tienes X reglas y X excepciones y ya está. Siempre actúas dentro de un marco. Puede que la explicación sea complicada, pero me gustan las complicaciones.

Ella me miraba con cierta condescendencia. Debía de pensar que había perdido el poco juicio que me quedaba.

-Cuando las cosas tienen que ser de una manera, siempre acaban siendo de esa manera, aunque tengan sus variaciones. Si la vida fuera como la ciencia, a pesar de la parrafada que te estoy echando, esta escena acabaría conmigo firmando esos folios y tú mandándolos al departamento de personal. Pero no es así. Y eso hace que esto sea condenadamente difícil.

No me atrevía a buscar sus ojos.

-Porque yo tampoco quiero irme.- dije.- Y tengo que elegir lo que hacer y no es fácil elegir. Quiero decir, sería mucho más fácil seguir una regla empírica que me dijera lo que tengo que hacer, pero no la hay.

La voz de Cuddy pareció temblar un poco al responder.

-Pero la medicina no es una ciencia exacta. Es experimental. No todas las reglas son empíricas.

Se puso en pie y avanzó lentamente hacia mí. Apoyó la mano en mi hombro y me miró, hasta el fondo con sus ojazos verdeazules.

-¿Quieres quedarte?- preguntó.- Porque si quieres quedarte sólo tienes que admitirlo y romperé estos folios. Como si nunca hubieran existido.

Sentía la presión suave de su mano en mi hombro, la calidez a través de la chaqueta. La cogí y se la aparté. Pero no la solté.

-Necesito que lo admitas, que me digas algo, que... no sé, que reconozcas que quieres cosas y que necesitas cosas y que eres al menos un poco humano.- dijo.- No ganas nada siendo de piedra.

Me soltó y cogió los folios horizontalmente, con las dos manos.

-¿Quieres que los rompa?

Ahora o nunca. Es jodido que me cueste tanto decir esto.

-Sí.

* * *

_**Continuará... Mwahahaha... soy mala¿sí?**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Y hemos llegado al capítulo 10... el final. **_

_**En primer lugar gracias a todos por el gran apoyo que me habéis dado, por la magnífica acogida, por las ideas y por los maravillosos comentarios, y por último pero no menos importante, por leer.**_

_**Sois muchos, pero me voy a tomar el tiempo de nombraros a todos: Adazmerize, Adela, Amy, Angi (jeje ya sabes que cumplo lo que prometo), Auryl, Hameron/Penny, Natyteresa, Nyaar, SyberSnake y a Ravenwood (anda, acabas de llegar y ya vas a leer el final) y si me equivoco y me salto a alguien, lo siento mucho porque de verdad os estoy agradecida. Me alegro mucho de que lo hayáis disfrutado y que me hayáis ayudado a conseguir mi récord de reviews... XDD.**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo fic!!**_

_**Nota: En este capítulo hay una referencia a una novela de Pérez-Reverte... especialmente para Auryl, a ver si la reconoces.**_

**Capítulo 10.**

El sonido de papel rasgándose resonó en el silencio total del despacho. No obstante, Cuddy activó después la trituradora de papel y los pasó por ahí. Hechos tiras. A la papelera. Fin.

-Que esto no sirva de precedente.- bromeó ella con una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa. A medias. Ella se apoyó en su mesa y un segundo después su expresión cambió. Supongo que esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte. Una respuesta que yo no sabía cómo dar ni, de hecho, qué decir. La sonrisa se le congeló y mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello me preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.- respondí.- Sólo que... gracias.

Eché a andar hacia la puerta reprochándome que no se me ocurriera una idea mejor y que una parte de mi mente me dijera de huir de allí y dejar las cosas como estaban. No era así. No podía irme sin más, y sin embargo lo único que podía hacer era irme. Apoyé la mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla.

-De nada.- su voz llegó desde atrás, decepcionada. Soy un imbécil para estas cosas. Siempre lo he sido.- Para eso estamos.

Me giré hacia ella, sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos.

-Eso es lo que quiero decir. Gracias por estar ahí siempre. A las buenas y a las malas. Se ve que te importo bastante.

Ella avanzó hacia mí, apenas los dos pasos que nos separaban, me sujetó la barbilla entre sus dedos y me hizo levantar la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con los míos. Una mirada indescifrable, serena, que de tanto que expresaba parecía no expresar nada.

-Me importas.- dijo.- Claro que me importas. Y no sólo porque soy una defensora irremediable de causas perdidas, sino porque eres mi amigo.

Espiró, el aire deslizándose entre sus dientes. Le costaba esto pero no separaba sus ojos de los míos.

-Un buen amigo.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, deslicé la mano hacia su cintura. Tardé en decidirme, era como si el contacto con su piel a través de la falda me quemara. Pero finalmente lo hice.

-¿Sólo eso?- pregunté.

Ella rompió a reír. Estaba muy guapa cuando se reía. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que mantener esa fachada de mujer dura y seria? Estaba mucho mejor así.

-¿Qué, no te parece suficiente?- replicó.

-No lo sé.- admití, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Ella volvió a reírse, pero con una risa más suave, más queda.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco sé si es suficiente.

E irguiéndose unos centímetros sobre sus tacones, alcanzó mi boca con la suya y me besó. Tenía una forma muy peculiar de besar, como si sus labios mordieran los míos. Dominante hasta en eso. Se separó, apenas un milímetro, y respirando sobre mis labios dijo en voz muy baja:

-¿Mejor así?

La cogí con más fuerza por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí, y volví a besarla. Sabía bien. Menta con un ligero toque de brillo de labios frutal, de melocotón. Dulce y fresca a la vez. Ella se apartó de mi boca y bajó hasta mi cuello, recorriéndolo con pequeños besos y subiendo de nuevo. Retrocedió un par de pasos arrastrándome hacia la mesa y yo me dejé hacer. Estaba disfrutando con que ella llevara el control. Por primera vez.

Soltando mi mano de su cintura, se sentó sobre la mesa y volvió a tirar de mí. Había llegado el momento de actuar o quedar como un idiota, así que me decidí por lo primero. Fui hacia ella, rozando mi mejilla con la suya, hasta su oreja, besé el lóbulo y un momento después, no sé bien cómo, su pendiente estaba en mi boca. Me lo saqué y lo dejé sobre la mesa, mientras ella soltaba una carcajada, sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar (lo del pendiente, quiero decir). Volvimos a besarnos, su lengua explorando la mía, y poco a poco, no sé si por su acción o por la mía, ella se encontró tumbada de espaldas sobre la mesa y yo doblado sobre ella, a pocos centímetros, sintiendo su corazón latir contra mi pecho, hundiéndome en el azul mar de sus ojos que me miraban expectantes, aunque tranquilos. Nos detuvimos un instante a recuperar la respiración y ella alargó la mano hasta mi nuca y la acarició, deslizándose hacia abajo por la columna vertebral. De repente comprendí por qué habíamos parado. Estábamos preguntándonos si no debíamos ir más allá.

-¿Sabes qué, Cuddy?- dije, con la voz entrecortada.- Tú también me importas.

Y ella sonrió, no con los labios sino con los ojos, y extendió sus dedos hasta los botones de mi camisa, desbrochándolos uno por uno, deleitándose en cada movimiento. Mierda que ella llevara un jersey y no pudiera hacerle lo mismo. En fin. Decidí probar con la falda, encontré la cremallera y tiré. Y en ese preciso momento todo se volvió negro.

Los dos miramos hacia arriba.

-Se ha ido la luz.- dijo ella. Un relámpago brilló a través de la ventana.- Por la tormenta.

Permanecimos un segundo en silencio escuchando el rumor de la lluvia contra las ventanas. Había arreciado. Los rayos proyectaban el movimiento de las gotas en el cristal por todo el despacho. Era como si estuviéramos en una pecera gigante.

-¿Pero eso no es relevante, verdad?- pregunté.

Miré hacia el exterior, apenas un instante, y cuando volví ella ya se había quitado el jersey. Sonreí.

-Ya no vais iguales tu amiguita y tú.- bromeé.

Ella me miró con fingido reproche.

-¿Quieres centrarte en lo importante?

Su falda cayó al suelo y pocos segundos después mi camisa la siguió, y mis vaqueros. Cuando me desabroché el cinturón noté la mirada de Cuddy sobre mi cuádriceps perdido, una mirada triste que quise borrar inmediatamente de su rostro, acaricié su pelo y empecé a besarla desde el cuello, por la línea del esternón, el vientre, el ombligo. Le hice cosquillas. Ella se rió. Buena señal.

Y entonces llegó el momento de la verdad... el último paso... la ropa interior y entre besos entrar dentro de ella, acariciarla, sentirla junto a mí, piel contra piel, su respiración frente a mi oído, nuestros gemidos contenidos, sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza echada hacia atrás, y el rumor de la lluvia y los truenos que marcan el ritmo, porque en todos los actos de la naturaleza el ritmo es siempre más o menos el mismo.

De repente todo cesó... y ella me mordió el labio conteniendo el significativo grito que no quería que nadie oyera, y poco a poco recuperamos el aliento sin separanos, sin atrevernos a interrumpir por un momento el contacto. Ha sido tan... tan emocionante que, no sé ella, pero yo tengo miedo de que al final todo sea un sueño.

Finalmente ella se incorporó, sentándose sobre la mesa, recuperando la ropa, y mirándome, mirándome como si ella tampoco acabara de creerlo. Bajo su mirada yo también me vestí de nuevo y me quedé de pie frente a ella, en silencio, viendo su perfil recortado en la oscuridad.

Hasta que volvió la luz.

-Vaya.- dije.-Ha sido... estimulante.

Ella sonrió, subiéndose la cremallera de la falda.

-A ver si un día te equivocas y me dices que me quieres.- dijo.

Recuperé mi bastón, que había caído al suelo en medio de la refriega, le devolví la sonrisa y di media vuelta para salir del despacho.

-Te quiero.- respondí.-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches a ti.- contestó ella.- No llegues tarde mañana.

Cerré la puerta de su despacho a mis espaldas y eché a andar por el pasillo, hacia la salida. Seguía lloviendo fuera. Me gusta la lluvia, pero odio la humedad. Hace que la pierna se me resienta.

Y entonces me di cuenta de algo. Me detuve en mitad del pasillo y me llevé la mano al muslo. Me dolía mucho menos.

Reemprendí el camino pensando en las ironías de la vida. El amor no tiene consecuencias físicas sobre las personas, es puramente psicológico. O sea que puede decirse que es un placebo. El placebo más antiguo y más tradicional de todos. Y sin embargo el más eficaz.

FIN


End file.
